De Sang et d'Or
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Leurs yeux identiques ne mentaient pas. Akashi aimait Kise, mais Kise aimait Aomine. Cependant rien n'est stable et surtout pas l'amour. Akashi attendait sa chance en trompant l'ennui avec Kuroko. Puis, sa chance se présenta le soir où Kise l'appela depuis l'hôpital.
1. Départ

**Salut ! Je publie une nouvelle histoire aujourd'hui ! Il s'agit d'un Akashi x Kise ! Ce n'est pas le premier que j'écris, mais le premier que je publie. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Ce chapitre est assez court mais j'espère qu'il va tout de même vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Départ**

Il y avait beaucoup de personnes en noir et beaucoup de fleurs. Pour le petit garçon, tout ceci n'était pas réel. Il était dans un rêve, il allait se réveiller et son père serai encore là, aucune trace ne sera sur son corps, il n'aura rien. Il sera encore vivant et lui racontera une histoire pour qu'il se rendorme et entame un nouveau rêve.

Mais il avait beau pincer sa peau jusqu'au sang, c'était bien la réalité. Il avait perdu son père.

Ses sœurs pleuraient, sa mère aussi. Elle ne s'en remettait pas. C'était si soudain comme disparition...

Elle sera la main de son fils jusqu'à lui faire faire mal alors que le cercueil entrait dans l'incinérateur.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'assister à l'incinération, il y a une salle à côté.

Beaucoup de gens partirent. Même de la deuxième salle, on entendait tout le bruit de l'incinérateur que se mettait en route et qui allait bientôt brûler le cercueil de son père. Apparemment, sa mère avait choisi l'incinération parce qu'on lui avait dit que ce serai ce qui serai le mieux, le visage de son marri était trop amoché.

Alors que le petit garçon allait suivre ses sœurs qui sortait de la salle, sa mère le retint par le bras.

-Non, tu restes.

-Mais, je...

-Contemple ce que tu as fait.

Il vit le regard fou de sa mère et décida de ne pas lui résister.

Soit, il restera.

* * *

Il y avait la valise, prête depuis quelques jours déjà. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un bêtise. Le petit garçon la regardait dire au revoir à tout le monde. Cependant, elle ne dit rien à son mari et le regarda d'un air froid.

Elle le détestait de lui faire quitter la maison.

-J'espère que tu as conscience de ce que tu me fais subir.

-J'assume les conséquences.

Mais elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse.

En voyant son fils, elle sourit tendrement.

-Mon chéri, soupirât-elle en se penchant vers lui. Tu vas tellement me manquer.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Je reviendrai, tu sais. Maman sera toujours là pour toi.

-Tu sera bien là-bas, tu sais.

-Je suis déjà bien ici.

Il voulait lui dire que non. Non, elle n'était pas bien. Elle était la cause de beaucoup de maux dans cette maison.

Elle embrassa la douce chevelure de son fils qui sentait encore le shampoing et faillit pleurer.

-Maman t'aime tellement...

-Je sais.

-Il faut que tu y ailles. L'avion ne t'attendra pas, dit son mari.

Elle s'éloigna de son fils en levant les yeux au ciel et lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de franchir la porte de la maison.

Le fils et le père se demandaient comment elle sera à son retour, si elle sera mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas être pire, c'était impossible.

Au fond, peut-être que le mieux serai qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

* * *

**Voilà. Je vous ais dit, c'est rapide ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Ennuis

**Salut !**

**Après un premier chapitre très court, voici le second, beaucoup plus long ! Je préfère vous prévenir : l'histoire va prendre un certain temps pour se mettre en place.**

**Kama-chan59 : J'avais parlé depuis un bail de poster un AkaKi. Il était temps que je le fasse ! Tu verra pourquoi Akashi décidera de sortir avec Kuroko. Et j'espère qu'à tes yeux, il aura ses raisons. En effet, les deux garçons sont Akashi et Kise. Euh... Je suis flattée de t'avoir fait aimer le NashAka... Mais je n'ai jamais, Ô grand jamais !, écris de NashKuro XD J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va te plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Ennuis  
**

Les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent et Aomine entra en baillant. Il étira ses bras et regarda ses camarades s'entraîner au basket. Il s'ennuyait rien qu'à l'idée de faire rebondir une balle. Le bruit du ballon de basket lui était devenu presque insupportable. Comme s'il le narguait.

Kise couru vers lui.

-Aominecchi !

Il sauta presque dans ses bras. Aomine évita de justesse une collision douloureuse. Il empêcha Kise de percuter à toute vitesse son torse.

-Salut, Kise.

Deux secondes plus tard, Nijimura et Akashi, toujours sur ses talons, débarquèrent.

-Tu n'es pas venu hier, lui reprocha Nijimura.

-J'avais pas super envie, répondit Aomine.

Nijimura croisa les bras sur son torse. Derrière lui, Akashi regardait sa planche et ses notes. Cette vision faisait rire Aomine. Akashi était toujours sur les talons de Nijimura, il fallait dire qu'ils étaient... c'était pas encore officiel, mais il paraîtrait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Aomine n'avait pas encore eu la confirmation de cela. Personne d'ailleurs. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur dans le club de basket.

-On ne te demande pas ton avis, Aomine, gronda Nijimura.

-C'est pas comme si c'était indispensable que je m'entraîne ! Je suis assez fort.

-Aominecchi, fais-le juste pour être avec moi. Enfin, avec nous.

Depuis que Kise et Aomine étaient en couple, c'était devenu un argument de poids. Aomine finit par céder et participa à l'entraînement juste pour passer la balle à Kise. Il joua aussi contre Murasakibara qui voulu faire un petit un contre un.

Akashi resta dans son coin avec Kuroko. Il l'entraînait à chaque fois pendant les séances à faire ses fameuses passes. C'était le moment préféré de Kuroko, rien que parce qu'il était en face à face avec Akashi. Il avait un faible pour le vice-capitaine depuis qu'il était en première année.

Alors bien évidement, cette rumeur de baiser ne lui plaisait pas. Mais pour le moment, il intériorisait et ne montrait rien. Et puis, au fond de lui, il savait que l'hypothétique couple que formait Akashi et Nijimura ne pourra pas durer longtemps : Nijimura était en troisième année, il allait quitter le collège dans trois mois. Or, une relation à distance, c'était bien plus compliqué à entretenir.

Alors, le garçon aux cheveux couleur du ciel ne désespérait pas. Il attendait seulement son heure.

L'entraînement se conclu sur un match, comme chaque fois. Nijimura joua dans l'équipe d'Akashi et Kise et ils étaient contre tous les autres. Akashi, en temps que meneur, devait être coordonné avec tous ses joueurs, mais il était vrai qu'il l'était particulièrement bien avec Nijimura et Kise. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, au basket, le courant passait toujours bien avec eux. Et Kuroko aussi, mais il n'était pas dans son équipe cette fois-ci.

Aomine quitta l'entraînement le plus vite possible. Il récupéra son sac et fila avec Kise sur les talons qui, toujours enthousiaste, lui racontait ce qu'ils pourraient faire le lendemain. Akashi sourit en les regardant. Kise était le rayon de soleil de leur groupe d'amis. Et peut-être que le couple qu'il formait avec Aomine allait permettre à leur équipe de garder sa cohésion.

Tout comme Nijimura, Akashi avait remarqué le net manque d'intérêt d'Aomine pour le basket ces derniers temps. Il gagnait trop facilement disait-il. C'était vrai, les statistiques de Momoi le prouvait. Il marquait plus que les autres.

Aomine était un électron qui tentait de s'arracher à l'atome qu'était l'équipe. S'il n'était pas si proche de Kise, l'atome serai déjà un ion.

Kuroko quitta le gymnase, suivit par Murasakibara et Midorima. Ne restait plus qu'Akashi, Nijimura et le coach qui faisaient le bilan de la séance. Ils parlèrent évidement du cas Aomine. Mais sans plus. Pour le moment, il s'entraînait et participait au match. Le coach pensait que ce n'était qu'une passade. S'ils s'alarmaient trop tôt, ce serai contre-productif. Et puis, Kise était là.

Le coach partit, laissant seuls le vice-capitaine et le capitaine. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et sourirent.

-Je crois que le coach est trop naïf, soupira Akashi.

-Ou alors il n'écoute pas les rumeurs, répondit malicieusement Nijimura.

Akashi fronça les sourcils.

-Je parlais de naïveté à propos d'Aomine. À quoi faisais-tu référence, Nijimura-san ?

Nijimura eu un petit sourire. Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Akashi.

-Oh, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée... nous sommes seuls, avec les rumeurs qui courent, nous pourrions en faire des choses maintenant...

Akashi rougit malgré lui. Il serra sa tablette avec ses feuilles contre lui.

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne fera jamais rien ici.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ou alors juste un bisou, comme la semaine dernière.

Akashi tourna la tête vers Nijimura et le laissa docilement l'embrasser. C'était un baiser timide que les deux garçons s'échangeaient. Et pour le moment, c'était assez maladroit. Nijimura trouvait qu'à quatorze ans, Akashi était un peu jeune pour embrasser, mais bon... c'était lui qui avait voulu.

Et puis c'était tellement agréable ! Il comprenait pourquoi Kise tentait d'embrasser Aomine toutes les deux heures.

Akashi et Nijimura étaient en couple depuis cinq mois, mais personne ne le suspectait car ils n'avaient échangé leur premier baiser qu'il y a une semaine. Avant ils étaient amoureux et se montraient leur affection avec des mots gentils et des sorties rien que tous les deux assez régulièrement. Ils savaient que l'autre l'aimait, c'était le plus important.

Ils n'avaient jamais évoqués ce qui se passerai après. Après le collège, quand Nijimura allait partir. Le père de l'actuel capitaine était très malade et il n'était pas impossible que la famille ait besoin de partir le faire soigner aux Etats-Unis.

C'était dans trois mois. Les deux garçons ne voulaient même pas y penser. Pour le moment, ils profitaient de chaque instants passés avec l'autre.

Ils rangèrent le matériel puis allèrent se changer et quittèrent le gymnase.

Peu de temps après, les choses s'officialisèrent. Quelqu'un les avait vraiment vu s'embrasser. Même sans ça, presque tout le monde du club de basket les avait vu passer, un jour, devant le gymnase, en se tenant la main.

Kuroko détesta cette période. Il attendait avec impatience les grandes vacances et le déménagement de Nijimura. Il s'en voulait de souhaiter la mort de ce couple. Il se rassurait en se disant que c'était inévitable. Mais chaque coup d'œil à Akashi était une torture car les trois quarts du temps, il souriait à Nijimura.

Kise peinait à ramener Aomine aux entraînements. Le soleil de la génération des miracles ne perdait pas son courage et essayait à chaque séance, encore et encore. Mais même la promesse d'un un contre un ne suffisait plus.

Akashi avait peur que Murasakibara suive cet exemple.

-Tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche l'an prochain, commenta Nijimura pendant que le vice-capitaine et le capitaine regardaient leurs joueurs.

-Je sais.

-J'ai encore un peu d'autorité sur Murasakibara et Aomine parce que je suis plus âgé, mais l'année prochaine, tu sera a égalité avec eux.

-Non, je n'aurai qu'à leur montrer que je suis le plus fort.

Nijimura caressa les cheveux roux de son petit ami avec affection.

-Et puis, Kise m'aidera sûrement dans cette tâche.

Akashi eu un sourire étrange, une lueur passa dans son regard. Nijimura haussa un sourcil.

-Si tu le dis.

-De toute façon... ajouta Akashi un peu penaud. Tu m'apportera ton soutient depuis les États-Unis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr.

Nijimura regarda ses joueurs.

-Je serai toujours là.

La cérémonie de remise des diplôme des troisième année fut étonnement un moment très dur pour tout le monde. Kise était triste à l'idée de voir Nijimura s'en aller. Il avait marqué de sa patte l'histoire de Teiko en initiant la série de victoire qui les avaient rendus célèbres. Il avait été capitaine de la génération des miracles durant un an. Et il faisait partis des meilleurs attaquants de l'histoire du club.

Cette journée fut surtout difficile pour Akashi. Nijimura devait quitter le Japon quatre jours plus tard. Mais en regardant le petit couple, Kuroko se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient l'air plus distants que d'ordinaire. Il y aurait-il eu une embrouille avant le départ de Nijimura ?

À vrai dire, c'était surtout Akashi qui semblait distant. Kuroko eu de l'espoir. Il voyait les vacances filer devant lui. Il n'y voyait que des possibilités pour que le regard d'Akashi se tourne vers lui.

* * *

_-C'est toi qui t'apprête à partir à des milliers de kilomètres et tu me reproche de m'éloigner ?_

_-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je pars par choix ? Mon père est malade, Akashi ! Je ne vais pas rester pour tes beaux yeux, surtout quand je constate qu'ils sont attirés par quelqu'un d'autre._

_-C'est faux !_

_-Menteur !_

Akashi ferma les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme si cela allait l'empêcher de se remémorer cette dispute.

Nijimura était partis. Il lui avait donné quelques nouvelles depuis son arrivée aux États-Unis. Mais aucun message mignon, aucune attention particulière envers lui. Rien, le néant. _Va te faire foutre Akashi, je vis ma vie, va vivre la tienne_. Tel était le message subliminal semblait-il.

Akashi en avait mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas ça. Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, si Nijimura le lassait. Il ne contrôlait pas tout, à son grand damne.

Son cœur et son corps n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Cela faisait autant souffrir Akashi que Nijimura.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Le monde c'était mit entre eux. Comme cela, pas de longues explications et de longues disputes. Et puis, Akashi n'était pas sûre de lui. C'était Nijimura qui lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait distant et qu'il _le_ regardait beaucoup. Akashi n'y faisait pas attention mais après la remarque de Nijimura, c'était devenu une obsession. Est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment ça ? Est-ce qu'il _le_ regardait vraiment ?

Et l'obsession était devenu de plus en plus pesante sur lui.

Et maintenant que Nijimura n'était plus là ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

* * *

-Aominecchi ! Suppliait Kise au téléphone. Viens, on va s'amuser !

-J'en ai pas envie !

-On va aller au maji-burger, puis on va jouer au basket. Y'a tout ce que tu aimes, non ? Allez, viens ! C'est pour remonter le moral d'Akashicchi.

-Oh ça va, Kise. Akashi va très bien. Il va pas se laisser abattre pour ça, franchement !

-Aominecchi !

Kise était allongé sur son lit. Il était prêt à mettre beaucoup d'arguments sur le tapis pour faire sortir son petit ami de son lit. C'était toujours comme ça durant les vacances ! Aomine ne voulait rien faire si ce n'était dormir et encore dormir. Soit disant qu'il ne le faisait pas assez durant les périodes de cours. Alors que, bien évidement, il dormait en cours et sur le toit du collège.

-Aominecchi ! Ça me ferai plaisir que tu viennes. Allez !

Il entendit un soupir de l'autre côté.

-Non.

-Maieuuuuh !

-Tu me saoule Kise, j'ai dit non !

-Donnes-moi alors un seul arguments valable autre que : j'ai pas envie et Akashi n'a pas besoin de ça.

-Je veux pas jouer au basket.

-Mais tu adores ça !

Il y eu un silence.

-Ça ne m'amuse plus autant. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus en train de devenir une corvée.

Kise resta silencieux, analysant les paroles d'Aomine. Son cœur se serra. Si Aomine perdait le basket, il perdait tout. Et leur couple reposait en grande partie sur cet amour commun du basket.

La bouche de Kise se fit sèche.

-D'accord. Ne viens pas alors. À plus.

Kise raccrocha et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il pesta plusieurs fois et agita ses jambes. Cette dispute l'avait mit de mauvaise humeur. Il envoya un message à Kuroko pour lui dire qu'Aomine ne viendrait pas.

À la rentrée, il allait falloir mettre au point un plan d'enfer pour garder Aomine. L'aide d'Akashi allait s'avérer précieuse. Il fallait qu'il ait lui aussi le moral.

Gonflé à bloc par cette nouvelle mission, à savoir prendre soin du capitaine, Kise sortis de sa maison et se rendit au maji-burger qui se trouvait à deux pattés de maison de Teiko. Tous le monde était là, sauf Aomine.

-Tu es en retard, Kise, remarqua Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

-Je négociais avec Aomenecchi.

Il se tourna vers Akashi et sourit.

-Comment tu vas, Akashicchi ?

Le rouge ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il resta silencieux un petit instant en regardant Kise. Puis répondit simplement que ça allait.

Ils mangèrent à leur faim, discutèrent longuement de la rentrée, du basket, parce que c'était leur seul véritable point commun, le basket et leurs souvenirs, mais aussi de ce qu'ils allaient faire l'année prochaine.

-J'ai déjà commencé à regarder les lycée, annonça fièrement Midorima en remettant ses lunettes.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Murasakibara.

-Vraiment, Murasakibaracchi ? Ça m'étonnes venant de toi.

-Bah, pour les vacances, mes parents m'ont demandé de choisir la destination, alors j'ai cherché là où il y avait les meilleurs pâtisseries.

-C'est un coup à se retrouver en France... soupira avec amusement Akashi.

-Justement, Aka-chin. Je vais aller à Paris.

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire. Murasakibara restait très sérieux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tes parents en ont pensés ? Demanda Kuroko.

Le géant fronça les sourcils.

-Ils ne sont pas d'accord.

Ils rirent de nouveau. Kuroko aimait voir le sourire sur le visage d'Akashi. Surtout que maintenant, ce n'était plus Nijimura qui le faisait sourire.

Ils allèrent faire une partie de basket. Malheureusement, ils étaient cinq. Il y en avait donc toujours un en dehors pour faire l'arbitre. Vers la fin, ils décidèrent de faire entrer le cinquième joueur sur le terrain et avantager une équipe au détriment de l'autre.

Le soir, Kuroko proposa à Akashi de le raccompagner.

-C'est gentil, Kuroko, mais je sais où j'habite.

Kuroko eu un moment de recul. Il se força à sourire et regarda Akashi s'éloigner.

* * *

Akashi rentra chez lui, fatigué. Il avait un peu trop mangé à midi et trois heures de basket, c'était épuisant. Surtout qu'il avait tout donné pour tout gagner. Contre la génération des miracles, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, même si Aomine n'était pas avec eux aujourd'hui.

Akashi déposa son sac dans l'entrée, le temps de retirer ses chaussures. Il les aligna parfaitement, à côtés des chaussures plus grandes de son père. Il manquait une paire.

Le rouge reprit son sac et voulu monter dans sa chambre, prendre une bonne douche, mais le téléphone sonna. Il soupira.

-Père ?

Aucune voix ne lui répondit. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si Akashi ne répondait jamais au téléphone, mais 99% des appels ne le concernait pas. Il déposa son sac et décrocha.

-Allo ?

-Seijuro...

Il reconnu la voix immédiatement et raccrocha sans même laisser une chance à son interlocuteur.

Il avait suffit d'une seconde et Akashi avait été propulsé dans le passé. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait chaud. C'était somme si tout son sang avait quitté son visage.

Akashi entendit le bruit des pneus de la voiture de son père sur les graviers. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, l'adulte ouvrit la porte. Il regarda son fils.

-Bonjour, Seijuro.

Et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Elle a appelé.

Masaomi referma la porte.

-Je vois. Je m'en occuperai la prochaine fois.

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas vraiment le garçon. Il hocha cependant la tête et, toujours perturbé par cette voix qu'il avait entendu, monta dans sa chambre.

Il remarqua alors que ses mains tremblaient.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre qui plante les bases. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai tenté de le corriger mais je sais que des fautes m'ont échappé.**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Troisième année

**Salut! ! On se retrouve pour se troisième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Troisième année**

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans le club de basket de Teiko. C'était incroyable : jamais Kuroko n'aurait pu imaginer que la vie amoureuse de la génération des miracles attirait tant de monde. Et pourtant, lui qui avait les oreilles qui traînaient, il captait absolument tous les ragots.

Il fallait dire que des couples homosexuels, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui s'assumaient. Cela devait fasciner ceux qui se cherchaient encore.

Dès ce début d'année, tout le monde avait remarqué la tension régnant dans le club. Akashi était nerveux et bien plus autoritaire qu'avant. Il paraissait presque tyrannique. Murasakibara montrait un manque de motivation alarmant. Et il traumatisait les premières années en les mettant en doute sur leur motivation. Midorima suivait le capitaine en restant lui-même. Jamais il n'exprimait réellement ce qu'il pensait, il suivait le cours du courant sur un radeau qui tentait de ne pas couler.

Kuroko était dans son coin et suivait la même stratégie de survie que Midorima. Sauf que comme Kise, il tentait de sauver Aomine qui faisait tout pour quitter la navire.

Et le soleil de la génération des miracles semblait sur le point d'imploser. Tout comme le couple qu'il formait avec Aomine qui était pourtant un pilier de la génération des miracles depuis un an et demi.

Un soir, alors qu'Akashi terminait de ranger le matériel, il rentra après tout le monde dans les vestiaires. Sans surprise, ils étaient vides. Enfin, non. Pas tout à fait.

Kise était là, assis sur un banc, la tête penchée, regardant ses pieds. Akashi hésita. Il finit par s'approcher de Kise et posa, presque timidement, sa main sur son épaule.

Le blond sursauta et regarda Akashi.

-Oh, Akashicchi... je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-Tout va bien ?

-Euh... je...

Akashi s'assit sur le banc à côté du blond.

-C'est à propos d'Aomine ?

-On va dire ça... ça va pas fort entre lui et moi.

-Je sais. Vous êtes le sujet de toute les conversations des filles.

-Oh...

-Elles parient sur le temps qu'il vous reste ensemble. Nombre d'entre elles ont déjà mit au point des plans d'attaque et posé une option sur vous quand vous serrez célibataires.

Les poils et les cheveux de Kise se hérissèrent.

-Punaise, je ne me rend pas compte que l'ampleur que peuvent prendre des rumeurs...

-A toi de leur donner tord.

-Facile à dire ! Toi tu filais le parfait amour avec Nijimura.

Akashi baissa les yeux. C'était faux. Surtout vers la fin. Oui, au début c'était idyllique, mais c'était plus un amour de gamins qui les avaient unis. Un amour débutant, un amour en lequel on croit mais qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une amitié et une complicité un peu trop forte. Ce n'était pas prévu pour durer.

-Akashicchi... qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire ?

Kise leva vers Akashi des yeux dorés suppliants. Akashi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun sons n'en sorti. Il restait plongé dans ce regard doré. Ce regard qui lui demandait de l'aide. Ce regard qui accompagnait ce visage presque parfait. Ces grands et longs cils noirs, ces lèvres, ce nez, ces cheveux dorés qui tombaient sur ce front.

Le cœur d'Akashi rata un battement.

Pour la première fois, une idée qu'il avait trouvé absurde lors de sa dispute avec Nijimura lui semblait plausible.

Était-il en train de tomber amoureux de Kise Ryota ?

-Je... ne sais pas.

-Tu n'as même pas une petite idée ?

Kise s'approcha d'Akashi.

-Non. Désolé. Mais je vais y réfléchir.

Kise sourit et cela acheva Akashi.

-Merci, Akashicchi.

* * *

Kise rentra chez lui le cœur lourd. Il claqua la porte de la maison, retira ses chaussures et les aligna. Il n'y avait presque que des chaussures féminines dans l'entrée. En même temps, Kise était désormais le seul garçon vivant dans cette maison. Il y avait les chaussures de sa mère déjà rangées et celles de ses sœurs, Riya et Reina étaient dans les placards.

Bon, donc ses sœurs n'étaient pas là. Dommage, il détestait être seul à seul avec sa mère.

Kise passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Sa mère était là, elle semblait ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était rentré.

Sans un bruit, Kise commença à monter l'escalier.

-Ryota ? C'est toi ?

Le garçon se figea. Il regarda en bas et vit sa mère, poings sur les hanches.

-Tu pourrai dire bonjour.

-Je t'ai vu ce matin.

-Ton père venait toujours me voir quand il rentrait.

À chaque fois, ce genre de réplique plantait un poignard dans le cœur de Kise. Il pâlit.

-Bonjour, maman.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je te prierai de sourire.

Alors le garçon recommença en souriant cette fois-ci. Sans lui répondre, sans se détendre non plus, sa mère continua son discours.

-Tu aura du travail ce week-end. Il faut repeindre les volets.

-J'ai un devoir lundi...

-Je m'en fiche ! Ton père ne se plaignait pas. N'oublies pas que nous souffrons de son absence par ta faute.

Sur ce, elle retourna dans la cuisine avec son pas sévère habituel. Kise s'empressa de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il frappa le bord de son lit, se détruisant quelques orteils au passage. Mais il se fichait bien de la douleur.

C'était son esprit qui souffrait. Tellement. Tellement.

Kise regarda la photo sur son bureau et se retint de pleurer. Si ses sœurs étaient là, sa mère ne s'en prendrait pas à lui ainsi.

Elles étaient au courant de la situation et souffraient autant que leur frère. Mais contrairement à lui, elles n'étaient pas prisonnières. Elles étaient libres et bien qu'elles adoraient leur frère, elles ne pouvaient pas supporter ce qu'il vivait et si elles pouvaient fuir, elles le faisaient.

Il hésita à les appeler pour leur demander de venir. Il soupira, elles ne répondraient sûrement pas à l'appel. Il comprenait. Peut-être qu'au fond, elles pensaient comme leur mère.

Kise s'assit à son bureau et prit son portable. Il vit alors le message vocal d'Aomine. Il avait tenté de l'appeler une fois.

Kise écouta sa messagerie et son cœur cessa de battre.

-Salut, Ryota. Euh... Je t'appelais à propos de nous... je me disais qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'on arrête quelques temps. Une sorte de pause, tu vois ? Ça peut paraître soudain mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. C'est con, hein, mais tant que je pourrai plus jouer, tu vas continuer à me faire chier et j'en ai pas envie. Ce sont des disputes inutiles. Bon... salut et... Bah, à lundi.

Doucement, Kise reposa son téléphone. Il pleurait. Voilà qui concluait une journée déjà pas terrible. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait vécu Akashi. Quel sentiment désagréable ! Quelle vilaine douleur dans sa poitrine !

Kise pleura longtemps sur son bureau. Il était tellement triste, tellement perdu dans sa douleur qu'il n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler depuis la cuisine. Le repas était prêt.

La sévère femme entra dans sa chambre.

-Mais arrête de chialer ! Ton père n'était pas un faible !

Elle commença à se détourner puis, les yeux emplis d'une colère froide, elle regarda une dernière fois Kise.

-Un meurtrier n'a pas le droit de pleurer sa victime.

Elle se trompait sur le sens des pleurs de Kise. Le garçon ne voulait pas se battre contre elle. Il accepta ses représailles, ses insultes, pour la soirée.

Quand, le soir, il sortit de sa douche, il remarqua alors un détail étrange : ses yeux avaient changés de couleur.

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Royal et Sanglant

**Salut ! Je suis confinée, vous êtes sûrement confinés. C'est la joie ! Ahlala... tentons de voir les choses de façon un peu positive : je peux publier un peu plus souvent. Et plus de chapitres d'un coup.**

**powerpuffgirl543 : Merci ^^ Ces compliments me font très plaisir. Oui, c'est un bordel de sentiments, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop bordélique non plus... Sinon je vais devoir faire un schéma pour ne perdre personne XD J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

**PS : Pour ceux qui suivent mon blog sur trumblr, ça fait déjà deux ans ! Et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais toujours pas publié le dessin d'Akashi et Nijimura du Serpent noir. L'affront va être réparé dans la journée ^^**

**PPS : Je posterai également un dessin illustrant De Sang et d'Or !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Royal et sanglant**

Akashi se réveilla lundi après une reposante nuit de sommeil. Il s'étira, bailla puis se leva de son lit, en pleine forme. Il se gratta la nuque, traîna un peu des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il resta sous le choc.

Il se frotta les yeux pour être sûre de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination. Puis, il se pinça. Non, tout allait bien, il ne rêvait pas.

Ses yeux avaient changés de couleur !

Son œil gauche, au lieu d'arborer sa délicieuse couleur rouge sang, était désormais doré. Le même doré que les yeux de Kise. Mais que fichait cette couleur chez lui ?! C'était impossible, une personne normale ne perdait pas du jour au lendemain la couleur de ses yeux.

Akashi eu soudain une peur bleue d'avoir perdu la vue. Il vérifia donc plusieurs fois que son œil gauche voyait bien. C'était le cas. Il ne souffrait pas de cécité. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu décolorer son iris ?

Akashi descendit à toute allure au rez de chaussé et trouva son père dans l'entrée, en train de mettre ses chaussures pour partir travailler. Il était assez inhabituel de voir un Akashi traîner dans la maison en pyjama. Aussi, Masaomi comprit tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Il releva la tête vers son fils et eu sensiblement la même réaction que lui en découvrant cet œil.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Seijuro ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je me suis réveillé comme ça.

-C'est étrange... tu devrais appeler le médecin et prendre un rendez-vous. Ce serai plus prudent.

-Mais je vois bien, alors ce n'est sûrement pas bien grave.

-Si tu pensais vraiment que ce n'était pas grave, tu ne serai pas descendu en pyjama me montrer ta blessure de guerre, répondit Masaomi avec humour.

Le grand homme laissa son fils pour partir travailler. Akashi n'était pas serein, comme si son corps allait débloquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir mangé, vérifia dans plusieurs miroirs de la maison que son œil gauche était toujours doré et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il pensait au regard que les autres allaient poser sur lui. Akashi ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de son apparence, il était assez sûr de lui et savait parfaitement qu'il ne présentait aucun défaut physique. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Là, il avait un défaut visible en plein milieu de la figure. C'était une autre paire de manche.

Akashi détestait être le centre de l'attention à cause d'un défaut. Il n'aimait pas le ridicule. Même si parfois, il l'assumait. Comme la fois où il s'était déguisé en petit chaperon rouge pour remplacer l'équipe de théâtre de Teiko au festival. Mais bon, cette fois-là, la génération des miracle s'était ridiculisée avec lui. Le pire ayant été Aomine, qui était en tenue de princesse.

D'ailleurs, Akashi se souvenait que Kise était particulièrement beau dans son costume gris de prince.

En arrivant au collège, Akashi fit face à une immense surprise : il n'était pas le seul ! L'œil droit de Kise avait prit une teinte sanglante. Ils avaient désormais les mêmes yeux. Ou du moins, la même couleur.

Tout le monde les regardait comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foires et bon nombres de personnes leur demandèrent si c'était une blague ou un coup monté.

Kise expliqua à Akashi que samedi, il avait filé chez son médecin pour qu'il lui explique ce phénomène.

-Apparemment, plusieurs vaisseaux sanguins auraient claqués dans mes yeux et ça aurait coloré mon iris... il ne voit pas d'autre explication.

-Mais, et pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas Akashicchi.

Les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés dans les vestiaires, comme la dernière fois. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, l'un en face de l'autre. Kise allait mal, ça se lisait sur son visage. Akashi l'avait retrouvé en pleurs dans les vestiaires.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Aomine, affirma Akashi. Pour autant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te met le moral à zéro.

Kise ne releva pas la tête. Il tenait fermement quelque chose dans sa main. Il le serrait si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Akashi approcha sa main de celle de Kise. Il se laissa faire quand le rouge déplia avec précaution ses doigts longs et fins.

Il trouva au creux de sa paume un anneau en or. Il ressemblait fortement à une alliance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-L'alliance de mon père.

Akashi fronça les sourcils et regarda Kise.

-Pourquoi tu as ça ?

Le blond détourna le regard et une larme roula sur sa joue. Akashi avait envie de l'essuyer.

-Mon père est décédé.

-Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais.

-J'en parle jamais. Même Aominecchi... il ne connaît pas les détails.

-C'est donc ça qui te préoccupe... mais ce doit être il y a déjà quelques années puisqu'à Teiko...

-Oui. J'avais neuf ans.

Akashi hocha la tête. Il regarda cette alliance. Il s'était toujours imaginé que c'était le conjoint qui gardait les alliances. Pourquoi cette dernière était-elle en possession de Kise ?

-Akashicchi... je me suis confié à toi concernant Aominecchi parce que tu as été en couple et donc que tu étais le seul pouvant me comprendre.

Akashi acquiesça.

-Là... j'aimerai te confier autre chose. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne répéterai jamais un secret.

-En effet.

Akashi regarda l'alliance de nouveau.

-C'est à propos de ça ?

-Oui.

Kise prit une grande inspiration et essuya ses yeux.

-Il se trouve que ma mère pense que je suis responsable de la mort de mon père. Mais c'était un accident. Il a été tué et j'étais seulement là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

-Je me doute que tu n'es pas un tueur.

Kise eu un maigre sourire.

-Ma propre mère ne me crois pas.

-Elle est triste.

-Ne lui cherche pas des excuses, dit durement Kise. Ma mère est malade. Elle veut que je remplace mon père. Elle le compare sans cesse à moi, elle me demande de tout faire comme lui... C'est... insupportable. Elle est tout le temps hystérique, tout le temps méchante, elle m'insulte quand elle le peut. Mais avec mes sœurs, elle n'est pas du tout comme ça.

Kise essuya une nouvelle larme.

-Je t'assure que je comprend, Ryota.

Le blond semblait surpris qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Akashi se pinça les lèvres.

-Akashicchi ?

-J'ai moi aussi une mère malade. Elle est en hôpital psychiatrique depuis mes sept ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Akashi allait répondre quand un bruit les firent sursauter. Le coach débarqua dans le vestiaires.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ? J'allais fermer le gymnase.

L'alchimie était rompue.

* * *

La génération des miracles sortait d'une séance d'entraînement plutôt longue et difficile. Akashi avait été plus tyrannique que jamais mais il avait une bonne raison : Aomine était là. C'était extrêmement rare et Akashi avait donc concocté une séance spéciale.

Le basané quitta très vite le vestiaire, suivit de près par un Kise qui semblait vouloir en découdre. Midorima et Murasakibara quittèrent ensuite le vestiaire, puis ce fut Akashi et Kuroko. Le garçon à la chevelure bleutée suivait Akashi à la trace.

Ils sortirent et virent, devant le gymnase Aomine et Kise qui discutaient. Ça ne semblait pas être une discussion houleuse. Le langage corporel des deux garçons semblaient même montrer qu'ils se désiraient, qu'ils voulaient se toucher.

Akashi n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Il imaginait qu'Aomine, qui semblait partis dans un monologue, racontait que Kise lui manquait, qu'il l'aimait plus que le basket, qu'il était venu aujourd'hui rien que pour lui.

D'ailleurs, Akashi n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué que Aomine avait regardé Kise durant tout l'entraînement. Pas une fois il ne l'avait lâché du regard mais Kise était resté de marbre, il avait fait preuve d'un self contrôle assez impressionnant.

Et là, le cœur d'Akashi se brisa, se déchira. Kise venait d'embrasser Aomine. Akashi ferma les yeux. Il refusait de voir ça. Lui qui pensait qu'un lien s'était créé entre lui et Kise... il pensait... il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pensé mais il savait que désormais, il était amoureux de Kise Ryota.

C'était si douloureux comme sentiment ! Pourquoi les humains tombaient-ils amoureux ?

Akashi se retourna pour ne pas voir ça. Il tomba alors sur Kuroko qui le regardait avec ses adorables grands yeux bleus. Akashi savait que Kuroko l'aimait.

Le cœur en morceau, Akashi prit sûrement la décision la plus stupide de toute sa vie. Il embrassa Kuroko. Si ça avait été Midorima derrière lui, il l'aurait embrassé aussi. Mais Akashi n'agissait pas ainsi par désespoir, au contraire. Il avait l'espoir qu'essayer d'aimer Kuroko l'aidera à oublier Kise et a guérir son cœur en morceaux.

Ils finirent l'année ainsi : Aomine qui venait en entraînement quand ça lui chantait, quand Kise lui manquait, Akashi qui tuait le temps avec Kuroko et le blond qui commençait à se poser des questions.

Et à la fin d'année, ils durent prendre une décision difficile : où aller au lycée ? Toutes les portes ou presque leurs étaient ouvertes. Aomine décida de rester à Tokyo, tout comme Midorima et Kuroko. Murasakibara par contre partis pour Akita.

Kise ne pu pas choisir librement. Sa mère lui imposa le déménagement à Yokohama car ses sœurs, Riya et Reina avaient trouvés un poste là-bas.

Akashi non plus n'eut pas son mot à dire. Son père prit la décision de revenir à Kyoto, là où ils avaient vécu presque dix ans, dans cette maison où tant de choses s'étaient brisées. Akashi ne voulait pas. Mais en même temps, mettre de la distance entre lui et Kuroko ainsi que Kise n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

* * *

_-Seijuro..._

_Le petit garçon ouvrit à peine les yeux. Il voyait flou à cause de la fièvre. Il avait le corps lourd et chaud. Sa mère mouilla un linge et le posa sur son front en sueur._

_-Ça va aller, mon petit cœur. Le médecin est venu et a dit que ça allait aller. Il a dit que maman a eu raison de l'appeler._

_Akashi hocha lentement la tête. Il avait l'impression que chaque son faisait de l'écho. Cela lui faisait mal à la tête._

_-Maman va rester avec toi. Maman sera toujours là._

_Le garçon sourit et commença à se rendormir. Il était épuisé par la maladie et dormait vraiment très mal. Shiori se pencha et embrassa sa joue toute chaude._

_-Je vais te raconter une histoire... Tu vas pouvoir t'endormir tranquillement._

* * *

**Bon, la mise en place de l'histoire est faite ^^ Passons aux choses sérieuses !**

**Reviews ?**


	5. De retour

**Salut ! J'adore ce rendez-vous du samedi après-midi... surtout en cette période un peu particulière. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous.**

**Arthygold : ^^ Pas vraiment un échange, sinon Kise aurait eu sa pupille rouge fendue. Quant à la raison... tu verra bien. Mais je vais pas tarder à l'expliquer. Cette histoire contient un peu de mystère. Et bien, les circonstances de sa mort ne sont pas une donnée essentielles à l'histoire. Mais je vais quand même développer ça à un moment. Akashi est malheureusement devenu mon souffre-douleur préféré. Merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**De retour**

Kise regardait par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu, la nature était heureuse. Mais pas lui. C'était la fin du printemps, le temps des amours. Mais Kise n'avait pas le moral à ça. Il se sentait... lasse. C'était comme ça depuis un ou deux mois. Il n'arrivait plus à sourire avec le cœur et à être heureux. Il donnait l'illusion devant les autres parce qu'il était doué pour ça mais au fond de lui, il n'était que tristesse.

Il était au lycée à Kaijo, à Yokohama. Il avait déménagé pendant les vacances d'été. Il était coupé de ses amis, surtout de Aomine mais en fait, c'était moins handicapant qu'il ne l'aurai imaginé. C'était même... libérateur.

Être loin d'Aomine qui avait permit de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui manquait pas et peut-être, aussi, qu'il ne l'aimait plus autant qu'avant. C'était une évolution normale dans un couple, se rassurait Kise. Surtout que leur couple commençait à se faire vieux pour leur âge.

Kise soupira. Il fit tourner son stylo autour de ses doigts. Les nuages passaient dans le ciel. C'était une après-midi parfaite.

Le cours était assez inintéressant et le prof n'avait aucune autorité si bien que c'était le bazar dans la salle de cours.

Kise sentit son portable vibrer. Sans même faire attention au professeur et se fichant bien de savoir s'il regardait ou pas, Kise sortit son portable. Il le glissa dans sa trousse et regarda le message.

C'était un message d'Aomine, bien évidement. Il était la seule personne de Tokyo a continuer à lui parler. Même Akashi... Kise aurait bien voulu garder contact avec lui. Après tout, il était son ancien capitaine et le seul à qui il s'était confié. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui parler de ses sentiments moins forts pour Aomine. Peut-être qu'Akashi aura une réponse à lui donner.

Aomine lui parlait parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Bien évidement, le basket pour lui n'était toujours pas intéressant et comme au collège, il séchait les entraînements. Alors il discutait avec son petit ami pour faire passer le temps.

_Aomine : tfk ?_

_Kise : Je suis en cours. Et toi ?_

_Aomine : je me fossilise... T en cours en kwa ?_

_Kise : Histoire._

_Aomine : ok_

Quelle conversation palpitante ! Mais c'était de plus en plus comme ça. Kise regrettait le bon vieux temps où ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

_Kise : Tu as hâte d'être à l'Inter High ?_

_Aomine : les qualifs commencent dans 2 mois... on a le temps._

Kise rangea son portable, énervé par l'apathie d'Aomine.

Puis, il le ressortit quelques minutes plus tard pour envoyer un message plutôt anodin à Akashi. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi son cœur semblait battre un peu plus vite.

* * *

_Kuroko : Alors disons samedi soir ?_

_Akashi : Non, mon père sera là et il veut me voir._

_Kuroko : Dimanche ?_

_Akashi : On n'invite pas des gens le dimanche !_

_Kuroko : Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a aucune lois qui interdit d'inviter des amis un dimanche. Bon, tu as une date à proposer alors ?_

Akashi n'avait même pas envie d'y réfléchir. Il laissa la question de Kuroko en suspend et rangea son téléphone. Il le sentit vibrer contre sa cuisse. Kuroko allait finir par s'énerver.

Il regarda le ciel, bleu parsemé des nuages blancs. Le ciel avait la couleur des cheveux et des yeux de Kuroko. Mais ce qu'Akashi regardait, c'était surtout le soleil. Ce soleil qui lui rappelait Kise.

Akashi toucha son œil gauche. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur normale, il gardait cette teinte dorée particulière. Akashi été allé voir plusieurs médecins, aucun n'avait pu l'éclairer sur ce phénomène. Alors le garçon s'y était fait, tout simplement. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas la seule victime dans son entourage le rassurait : Kise aussi avait toujours un œil rouge.

Kise était à Yokohama. L'infime lien qu'ils avaient tissé au collège s'était rompu. Ils ne se parlaient plus et cette distance ne faisait que plus souffrir Akashi. Il pensait que cela le guérirait de son amour pour le blond mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était même dix fois pire depuis.

Et parallèlement à ce vide qui se creusait dans sa poitrine, il devait faire souffrir Kuroko. Il lui offrait depuis quelques mois un amour à sens unique. C'était stupide, il devrait y mettre fin. Mais quand il était avec Kuroko il parvenait à moins penser à Kise. Et cela lui permettait de ne pas perdre complètement le contact avec la génération des miracles.

Akashi sentit de nouveau son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Encore Kuroko qui s'acharnait ?

En soupirant d'agacement, il sortit son portable et le coinça sous les livres qui traînaient sur son bureau. Un petit coup d'œil au prof, mais il ne regardait pas par ici pour le moment, il était bien trop occupé à faire répéter pour la sixième fois la phrase du bouquin qu'ils devaient lire en français à un élève.

Pourtant c'était pas si compliqué : « _Comme j'eus peur! Puis voilà que tout à coup je commençai à m'apercevoir dans une brume au fond du miroir, dans une brume comme à travers une nappe d'eau; et il me semblait que cette eau glissait de gauche à droite, lentement, rendant plus précise mon image de seconde en seconde. C'était comme la fin d'une éclipse._ » Bon, par contre, il était vrai que c'était un peu long.*

Akashi vit alors un message de Kuroko. C'était la première vibration qu'il avait sentit.

_Kuroko : De plus, tu n'es pas « des gens », tu es Akashi-kun._

Mais la seconde... Akashi faillit crier de joie. C'était un message de Kise !

-Akashi-kun ? Pourrai-tu nous lire la suite du passage, s'il te plaît ?

Le garçon mit deux secondes à enregistrer l'information et se leva, livre en mains. Il avait caché son portable dans sa trousse mais son air surpris n'avait pas échappé à son prof.

-Ce qui me cachait ne paraissait point posséder de contours nettement arrêtés, mais une sorte de transparence opaque s'éclaircissant peu à peu. Je pus enfin me distinguer complètement ainsi que je fais chaque jour en me regardant. Je l'avais vu. L'épouvante m'en est restée qui me fait encore frissonner.*

Il se rassit, le prof le félicita et passa à quelqu'un d'autre.

Akashi sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il prit son téléphone et regarda le message de Kise.

_Kise : Salut, Akashicchi ! Je sais que j'ai deux semaines de retard mais comment s'est passée ta rentrée ?_

Le rouge attendit patiemment que le prof se soit intéressé à une autre moitié de la classe et répondit à Kise.

_Akashi : Très bien, merci Ryota. Et la tienne ? Tu t'acclimate bien à Yokohama ?_

Et finalement, ils discutèrent de leurs lycées et de leurs cours jusqu'à la fin de ces derniers.

Akashi avait le sourire en rentrant chez lui. Sa discussion avec Kise n'avait pas porté sur des choses importantes mais savoir qu'il pensait à lui lui faisait plaisir.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte de la maison, face au visage grave de son père, le garçon comprit qu'il n'allait pas passer une bonne soirée.

-Bonsoir, père.

-Bonsoir.

-Vous faîtes une drôle de tête.

Masaomi ne prit pas mal cette remarque : il savait bien que ça se lisait sur son visage qu'il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin, en soit, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que cela. C'était juste... un bouleversement de plus dans leur famille qui tentait de garder le cap.

-L'hôpital m'a appelé. Shiori est prête à sortir, elle va revenir ce soir à la maison.

La respiration d'Akashi se bloqua. Il tentait de se préparer à cette nouvelle depuis longtemps déjà mais... il réalisait qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt pour son retour. Pourtant c'était la raison de leur déménagement. Il fallait que Shiori revienne dans un environnement familier. C'est pourquoi ils étaient revenus vivre dans cette maison de Kyoto.

-D'accord, souffla le garçon.

Masaomi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Elle est guérie.

-Je sais. Mais cela n'effacera pas ce qu'elle a fait. Vous comprendrez que je serai sceptique pendant un bon moment.

-Oui.

Masaomi regarda sa montre.

-Tu as le temps d'aller te changer, elle ne doit arriver que dans une heure.

Akashi acquiesça. Il monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Il n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis neuf ans. Il avait sept ans quand elle était partie. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il revoyait son sourire et ses beaux yeux. Pourtant il savait que ces yeux ne faisaient que dissimuler un monstre.

C'était d'autant plus difficile à accepter qu'il savait que ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle était malade et de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas la détester. Ce n'était pas comme la mère de Kise qui avait un bouc émissaire à haïr pour ce qui avait détruit sa famille. Akashi, lui, n'avait rien.

Il prit une douche et enfila un pantalon en toile, une petite chemise fine et un gilet par dessus. Il descendit dans l'entrée et attendit avec Masaomi le taxi censé ramener Shiori dans cette maison.

Les deux hommes étaient tendus. Le sang d'Akashi tambourinait dans ses tempes. Il n'entendit pas la voiture arriver sur les gravier. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

Shiori entra. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle avait vieillit, évidement. Elle avait quelques rides au coin des yeux et son front était plus plissé qu'avant. Mais hormis cela, Akashi cru voir en face de lui la Shiori d'avant. Ses cheveux avaient la même longueur, elle portait sensiblement les mêmes vêtements, à savoir des robes ou des jupes, jamais de pantalons qu'elle trouvait peu agréables, trop serrés.

Elle s'approcha de Masaomi qui la prit dans ses bras. Même si c'était un monstre, cela restait sa femme et Akashi réalisa pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait vraiment, que son absence l'avait fait souffrir, qu'il était heureux de la savoir de nouveau là.

Mais Akashi ne ressentait pas cette joie. Il avait peur. Il n'y avait que ce sentiment en lui et quand sa mère s'approcha de lui, il eu le réflexe de reculer. Il s'attendait presque à ce que les lèvres de sa mère soient recouvertes de poison, ou bien qu'elle cache un couteau sous les plis de sa robe.

Mais rien de cela. Shiori le prit seulement dans ses bras. Elle était plus petite que lui. Elle avait le même parfum qu'avant.

Akashi fondit en larmes.

-Maman est de retour, mon chéri.

* * *

_*extrait du Horla de Maupassant, version de 1897 (je crois, bref la première qu'il a écrit)._

**Dans cette histoire, Shiori n'est pas un ange. Je trouve que ça change par rapport à d'habitude. Masaomi n'est pas méchant d'ailleurs, il est assez protecteur vis à vis de Seijuro.  
**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^**

**Reviews ?**


	6. Dans notre famille

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous en cette période si particulière ? J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Ce chapitre vous donnera toutes les réponses concernant l'étrange phénomène d'échange des couleurs...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Dans notre famille**

Souhaitant fuir le plus possible sa mère, Kise sauta sur l'occasion d'aller voir sa grand-mère. Son oncle lui proposait de l'emmener avant d'aller à la fête de l'anniversaire de sa fille. Cela devait faire plus de deux ans que Kise n'avait pas vu le reste de sa famille. Sa mère le lui interdisait. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il ne lui avait même pas demandé la permission et ne lui avait dit où il allait que trois minutes avant de son oncle n'arrive devant la maison.

La grand-mère de Kise était dans une maison de repos depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait fait une mauvaise chute en sortant de son lit et s'était ouvert le front. Elle avait d'abord été à l'hôpital, puis transférée dans cette maison de repos. D'après ce que son oncle lui raconta dans la voiture, elle perdait de plus en plus la tête. Alzheimer progressait à grands pas.

Kise savait que la femme qu'il allait voir dans quelques minutes ne sera pas celle qui lui cuisinait des gâteaux, qui décortiquait les noix et les noisettes avec lui, qui lui donnait en secret des morceaux de chocolat. Non, il allait faire face à une vieille dame en train de lentement mourir. Même si son cœur battait encore, ce n'était plus la même personne. Il faut faire son deuil blanc comme on l'appelle.

Son oncle le dévisageait depuis qu'il était monté en voiture. Kise se doutait bien que c'était le changement de couleur de ses yeux qui l'intriguait. Cela dit, son oncle ne pouvait pas le charrier car il avait lui aussi les yeux vairons, l'un marron et l'autre bleu.

La maison de repos était au milieu d'un petit parc, une zone paisible au milieu de la ville toujours en mouvement. C'était vraiment agréable. Même s'il respirait le même air que cinquante mètres plus loin, Kise avait l'impression que celui d'ici était plus pur.

Sa grand-mère se trouvait dans une chambre au second étage avec une vue à la fois sur le parc et sur les bulding de Yokohama. Elle se tenait bien droite sur son lit, le visage tourné vers le dehors. L'oncle de Kise ne lui parla pas beaucoup, il était déjà venu il y a quelque jours.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit-il à Kise.

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller parler de l'état de la grand-mère à une infirmière.

La grand-mère sourit en voyant Kise s'approcher. Elle tapota le bord du lit pour l'inciter à s'asseoir.

-Tu as grandi, mon petit Ryota.

Il était surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se souvenait de son nom, si même du fait que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Peut-être était-elle dans un moment de lucidité ? Il fallait qu'il en profite.

-Comment tu te sens ici ?

-Oh, tu sais, je préfère largement mon vieil appartement. Lui au moins, il me ressemblait. Regarde un peu cet endroit tout neuf, c'est laid. Tout se ressemble.

Elle rouspéta encore quelques minutes à propose des draps qui tiennent trop chaud, des repas qui sont toujours les mêmes, des médecins qui semblaient plus préoccupés par la prise de ses médicaments que par ce qu'elle pensait en général. Elle ne s'entendait bien qu'avec les infirmières qu'elle trouvait adorables.

Puis, ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur Kise.

-Je suis contente pour toi, dit-elle. Tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur.

-Hein ?

Elle rit devant l'incompréhension de Kise puis, sans crier gare, son visage joyeux et ses yeux perdirent de leur lumière. Elle plissa ses yeux en regardant Kise.

-Qui es-tu ?

La lucidité s'était envolée si vite... Le cœur de Kise se serra.

-Je suis Ryota. Tu te souviens ? Ton petit-fils.

-Non, je ne me souviens pas.

Il quitta la chambre au bout de quelques minutes, après que sa grand-mère lui ait fait remarqué qu'il avait le même visage de son père. Cela suffit à le troubler assez pour qu'il souhaite partir.

Son oncle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il était aussi bouleversé. Il passa gentiment un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part avant le goûter d'anniversaire ?

-Oui, je veux bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter de cadeaux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au grand centre commercial de Yokohama. La cousine de Kise allait avoir neuf ans. Il trouva un kit pour faire des bracelets grâce à pleins de fils de couleurs. On pouvait aussi y mettre des perles et en faire des animaux.

La fête avait lieu chez l'oncle de Kise, à l'autre bout de la ville. Dès qu'il entra, il fût assaillit par sa cousine. Apparemment, il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il y avait cinq de ses amis de primaires, tous déguisés. Il y avait quelques cadeaux sur la table de la salle à manger, Kise y déposa le sien. Sa tante lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

Pendant que les petites s'amusaient, Kise resta à discuter avec sa tante et son oncle. Elle avait elle aussi remarqué le changement de couleur des yeux de Kise mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle lui demanda des nouvelles de sa mère, de ses sœurs. Ses deux yeux verts semblaient le sonder par moment.

Au moment du goûter, Kise alla chercher des boissons dans la cuisine. Son oncle vint l'aider à tout prendre. Quand ils furent seuls, il osa lui demander ce que sa grand-mère avait voulu dire quand elle lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur.

Son oncle le regarda longuement. Kise avait pensé que c'était un sujet sans importance, peut-être seulement de la lucidité de veille dame qui savait reconnaître quelqu'un amoureux, mais la réaction de son oncle lui faisait penser que c'était plus que ça.

Il ferma alors la porte de la cuisine. Les bruits venant du salon étaient soudainement étouffés.

-Quand je suis né, j'avais les yeux marrons. Ils n'étaient pas vairons. C'est une coloration qui est apparue à la suite de ma rentrée en seconde année de lycée.

Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

-Je sortais avec ta tante depuis deux semaines. Nous nous étions rencontré à la piscine. Nous n'étions pas dans le même lycée, elle, elle était dans la ville voisine. Le premier jour, j'ai discuté avec un peu tout le monde. Mais il y avait cette fille un peu timide, toujours au fond de la classe, avec ses grosses lunettes qui lui faisait des yeux bleus immenses. Le deuxième jour, mes yeux avaient changé de couleurs. Il étaient vairons. J'ai remarqué alors que cette fille aussi avait les yeux vairons. Au début, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être moi qui n'avait pas remarqué ce détail le premier jours. Nous sommes devenus de bons amis. Chaque fois qu'il fallait faire un travail de groupe, je me mettais avec elle. J'ai dû changer de lycée au bout d'un trimestre. Je n'ai plus jamais revu cette fille... Je n'avais pas de portable à l'époque et aucun moyen de la contacter...

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes.

-Ensuite, j'ai présenté ta tante à ma mère. Elle disait être impatiente de la rencontrer. Mais, dès qu'elle l'a vu, son sourire a complètement disparu et elle l'a accueillit très froidement. Quand ta tante a quitté la maison, le soir, ma mère m'a dit que j'avais tout gâché. Il a fallut que j'insiste un certain temps pour qu'elle se décide à m'expliquer pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi. Elle m'a alors expliqué que dans notre famille, un phénomène assez étrange se produit. Dès qu'un membre de la famille rencontre son âme-sœur, son œil gauche change de couleur et prend celle des yeux de l'autre.

Kise comprit alors et en eu le souffle coupé. Ses yeux avaient changés de couleurs, il avait les yeux rouge et jaune. Et non bleu et jaune. Cette impression qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il parlait à Akashi, ce cœur qui ne battait presque plus quand il parlait à Aomine. C'était pourtant clair : Aomine n'était pas son âme-sœur.

-Alors... soufflât Kise. Ma tante...

-Ne vas pas croire que je ne l'aime pas. Je ne me serai pas marié avec elle sinon. Mais, elle n'est pas mon âme-sœur. Chaque fois que nous nous disputons, j'ai peur que tout s'effondre. Tu remarquera que ma mère me regarde toujours avec tristesse car elle sait que je vis dans un bonheur peut-être précaire et qui ne me satisfera jamais complètement.

-Tu l'as cherché, cette fille du lycée ?

-Oui.

-C'est pour cela que tu as eu un enfant si tard ?

-Oui.

Il acquiesça. C'était une nouvelle assommante. Mais en même temps, cela lui permettait de mieux comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre quand il répondait à Aomine.

-Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, Ryota. Ça peut paraître étrange, c'est même angoissant, de ce se dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment de contrôle sur cet amour. Mais une forme de destin existe. Et il te conduira forcément au bonheur.

-Mais... Il aime déjà quelqu'un.

Son oncle fronça un peu les sourcils. Kise rougit alors. Le fait qu'il était homosexuel n'était pas connus de toute sa famille, évidement. Son oncle finit par comprendre et mit une main sur sa bouche.

-Il n'est pas facile de se rendre compte qu'on est face à son âme-sœur. La preuve étant que moi je ne l'ai pas reconnue.

-Ça veut dire qu'il ne se tournera pas forcément vers moi.

-Non. S'il est heureux dans cet amour « incomplet », il y restera. Ma mère m'a raconté que mon père avait mit plusieurs années à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas avec la bonne personne avant de se tourner vers elle.

-C'est cruel...

-Je sais.

-Et... Mon père ? Est-ce que ma mère était son âme-soeur ?

Mais à priori, c'était le cas étant donné que son père n'avait pas des yeux vairons dans ses souvenirs.

-Je pense que dans leur cas, c'est une évidence. Ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés si vite que je ne me souviens même plus combien de temps leurs avaient changés de couleur... Je pense que cela explique un peu pourquoi ta mère semble autant souffrir.

La tante de Kise entra alors dans la cuisine, grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh bien, les hommes, vous en mettez du temps pour apporter les boissons !

-Désolé, on discutait.

Kise vit son oncle offrir à sa femme un joli sourire. Il essaya de voir si ce sourire était faux, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Tandis que les deux adultes retournaient dans le salon, Kise resta un peu seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela.

Étant donné qu'il s'était déjà beaucoup disputé avec Aomine, Kise avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en déduire que leur relation allait un jour ou l'autre se fissurer. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était parce que c'était Akashi son âme-sœur. Et en même temps, plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte que son cœur palpitait plus quand il recevait un message d'Akashi qu'un d'Aomine. Mais cette sensation était-il réciproque ? Combien de temps Akashi allait-il mettre pour se rendre compte que ça ne durera pas éternellement avec Kuroko ? Vu que son oncle et sa tante s'aimaient encore après toute ces années, même si ce n'était pas l'amour le plus puissant, Kise craignait le pire.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je voulais absolument une explication au phénomène qui se produit. Donc il y a un peu de fantastique dans cette histoire ^^ Mais je vous rassure, ça se limite à ça.**

**Reviews ?**


	7. Blessure

**Salut ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière, je m'en excuse. J'ai tout simplement oublié (c'est très rare).**

**Ce chapitre apporte un peu plus d'action, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Blessure**

_Akashi était collé contre sa mère. Elle le rassurait, lui disait que ça allait aller, que ce n'était pas bien grave. Le petit garçon serrait fort le tissu de la jupe de sa mère. Il y avait trop de lumière ici, trop de monde aussi. Il détestait cet endroit._

_Et puis, ça sentait mauvais._

_-Maman... je veux rentrer._

_-Tu dois voir le médecin, mon trésor._

_-Non... supplia le petit garçon. Je veux rentrer._

_Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux, terrifié par cet univers._

_Shiori soupira et serra son fils contre elle. Elle regarda son numéro. Dans trois personne, ce sera à elle et Akashi. Elle rassura de nouveau son garçon._

_On finis par les appeler. Shiori se leva et prit la main du petit Akashi. Elle se dirigea vers le guichet._

_-Un médecin vous attend salle 3._

_Elle entraîna Akashi à sa suite et entra dans la salle de consultation. Le médecin examina le petit garçon pendant que sa mère restait dans un coin de la pièce, elle se rongeait l'ongle du pouce._

_-Dis-moi, Akashi, commença le médecin. Tu as déjà été malade ainsi ?_

_-Oui, répondit Shiori alors que le garçon ouvrait la bouche pour répondre._

_Le médecin se tourna vers la mère._

_-Excusez-moi, madame. Mais c'est à votre fils que je posais la question._

_Le visage de Shiori s'empourpra de colère. Le médecin l'ignora royalement et se concentra de nouveau sur son examen du petit patient. Puis, il retourna à son bureau. Shiori vint s'asseoir en face de lui, Akashi se précipita vers sa mère et agrippa sa jupe. Pour un garçon de sept ans, Akashi n'était pas bien grand._

_-Bon, je pense que votre fils a surtout besoin de repos. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'alarmant._

_-Cela fait déjà deux jours qu'il est malade._

_Le médecin regarda le carnet de santé du petit garçon._

_-Vous paniquez vite, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous rassure, madame. Votre fils a l'air d'avoir la santé fragile mais il va bien._

_Shiori se détendit._

_Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans son regard._

_-Vous avez bien fait de l'amener._

_On sentait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais Shiori rayonna soudainement. Elle remercia le médecin et quitta la salle de consultation avec Akashi._

* * *

C'était une ambiance des plus étrange qui régnait dans la salle à manger du manoir des Akashi. Shiori était assise au bout de la table, en face de Masaomi et Akashi se trouvait au milieu, du côté gauche de son père. Shiori se tenait là où mangeait Akashi depuis neuf ans. Ce n'était pas vexant, mais c'était une vison à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer.

Shiori était revenue depuis une semaine déjà. Il ne s'était rien passé pour le moment. Akashi, plutôt pessimiste, se disait que ça n'allait pas tarder à se gâter. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, Shiori était mielleuse avec son fils. Elle demandait toujours s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle tournait en rond dans la maison. Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle de musique ou la bibliothèque.

Akashi regardait toujours sa mère en coin. Il surveillait chacun de ses gestes. Ce comportement l'énervait mais il avait un besoin viscéral de la surveiller. Comme il aimerai avec confiance en elle !

Masaomi surveillait moins Shiori qu'Akashi. Il rentrait plus tôt du travail pour passer du temps avec sa femme. Akashi était heureux pour son père qui semblait retrouver le sourire. Le garçon se demandait si ses parents avaient toujours été comme ça ou bien si c'était la distance qui les avait rapproché. Peut-être qu'ils revivaient leur amour comme au premier jour.

Akashi quitta prématurément la table. Il prétexta qu'il avait encore du travail. Shiori semblait déçue.

-Seijuro, tu aimerai qu'on joue un peu de musique ensemble, cet après-midi ?

-Non, merci.

Sa mère soupira. Akashi ignorait si elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était la cause de cette situation tendue.

Alors qu'il quittait la salle à manger, Akashi entendit son père proposer à sa femme d'aller faire du cheval ensemble. Shiori accepta avec joie.

En remontant dans sa chambre, Akashi sentit son portable vibrer dans son pantalon. Il soupira. Encore Kuroko qui allait le harceler pour qu'il vienne le voir. La vibration se répéta : c'était donc un appel.

Akashi regarda tout de même son portable et vit alors avec étonnement que ce n'était pas Kuroko mais Kise qui l'appelait.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et décrocha.

-Ryota ?

Il semblait être dans un endroit bondé de monde, Akashi entendait beaucoup de voix en arrière plan.

-Salut, Akashicchi. Je te dérange ?

Il avait une petite voix. Akashi s'assit contre sa porte. Kise appelait pour lui demander quelque chose, ça se sentait dans sa voix.

-Non, tu ne me dérange pas. Tout va bien ?

Un silence de la part de Kise.

-Je suis à l'hôpital... Ma mère...

Akashi cru entendre un sanglot. Sa gorge se serra. Il détestait imaginer Kise pleurer.

-Ma mère, reprit Kise, elle a pété un câble et m'a envoyé un vase à la figure. Je suis aux urgences, j'attends qu'on vienne me recoudre.

-Ryota, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Merci... Je t'appelais juste parce que... J'avais besoin de parler et Aominecchi ne sait rien. Et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

-Je comprend.

-Je sais.

Il y eu un silence complice entre les deux garçons.

-Tu es aux urgences du dis... quel hôpital ?

-Euh... le central.

Akashi alluma son ordinateur. Il regarda où se situait l'hôpital en question.

-Il y a du monde aux urgences ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Je vais venir.

-Mais... Akashicchi ! C'est beaucoup trop loin !

-Je n'ai rien à faire de mon après-midi. À tout à l'heure.

Il ne laissa même pas à Kise l'opportunité de discuter. Akashi raccrocha. Il regarda les horaires des trains pour Yokohama, puis vida son sac de cours pour y mettre quelques affaires, il ne savait pas combien de temps sa balade allait lui demander. Déjà, il fallait facilement trois heures pour aller à Yokohama.

Il descendit au rez de chaussée, enfila ses converses et quitta la maison. Akashi avait enlevé sa tenue protocolaire de week-end (un pantalon de costard et une chemise) pour une tenue plus légère et citadine : un jean qui moulait ses jambes fines, un t-shirt à manche longue et une veste à capuche.

Il prit le train à la gare de Kyoto et arriva trois heures et deux playlist plus tard à Yokohama. L'hôpital ne se trouvait pas très loin de la gare, à peine dix minutes à pieds.

Il entra dans le service des urgences et trouva sans mal Kise. Il avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il attendait, assis sur un lit d'hôpital dans une salle remplie de gens qui couraient et parlaient dans tous les sens.

Akashi vint le voir, il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et lui sourit.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu allais mentir, hein. C'est juste que je suis surpris que tu l'ais vraiment fait.

-Et bien, c'est vrai que j'ai bien faillit faire demi -tour après deux heures de trajet, plaisanta Akashi.

Akashi tendit la main vers la tête de Kise. Il souleva ses cheveux pour voir la vilaine plaie qu'il avait à la tête. Pour le moment, on lui avait mit des strips et de la bétadine autour de la plaie en attendant qu'un médecin vienne recoudre.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que tu attends ?

-Trois heures et demie. Mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui me passe devant : il y a eu un carambolage sur le périphérique.

-Ah, je comprend. J'allais leur faire un procès pour négligence, fit Akashi avec sérieux.

Kise rit. Akashi tira les rideaux autour des lit pour qu'ils aient plus d'intimité.

-Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Oh, pas grand chose... Ma mère s'énerve vite tu sais. Elle est irritable.

-Quelle était la raison de la dispute ?

-Je m'en souviens même plus... mais tu sais, comme le ton a tendance à vite monter... peut importe le point de départ.

-Tes sœurs n'étaient pas là ?

-Non.

Kise soupira. Il s'allongea sur le lit et releva la tête. Le blond observa un moment Akashi avait de sourire tristement.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à qui il est arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Racontes.

Akashi regarda ses pieds qui se balançaient.

-Ma mère est sortie de l'hôpital.

-C'est pas censé être une bonne nouvelle ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Tu ne m'as jamais clairement dit ce qu'elle avait.

Le rouge soupira. Ses pieds cessèrent de s'agiter, il leva la tête vers le plafond.

-Quand j'étais petit, j'étais tout le temps malade. Ma mère appelait le médecin ou m'amenait à l'hôpital au moins trois fois par mois. Tout le monde pensait que j'avais une santé fragile alors qu'en fait, c'était ma mère qui me rendait malade pour s'occuper de moi.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Elle voulait avoir de l'importance. Or comment se faire plus remarquer qu'en étant la sauveuse d'un petit garçon malade.

Kise en resta bouche bée. Il se releva et passa un bras peu assuré autour des épaules d'Akashi. C'était une étreinte maladroite. Akashi essaya de contrôler les battements de son cœur mais c'était quasiment impossible. Il espérait que Kise ne remarquait rien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va maintenant. Elle est guérie.

Kise s'éloigna, un peu gêné.

Un médecin ouvrit le rideau.

-C'est à nous jeune homme !

Kise soupira de soulagement. Il laissa le médecin examiner la plaie. Il s'excusa pour le retard et expliquait ce qui s'était passé sur le périphérique. Kise lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave.

Il fallait d'abord anesthésier la plaie localement, puis il allait falloir recoudre proprement pour qu'il ne reste pas de cicatrice. Kise resta parfaitement stoïque pendant que le médecin piquait directement dans la plaie. Akashi resta en retrait à regarder le visage courageux de Kise avec une bouffée d'amour pour lui.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! On recolle enfin avec le résumé de l'histoire ^^**

**Reviews ?**


	8. Pour toi et moi

**Salut ! Vous allez bien ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Pour toi et moi**

Kise demanda un miroir pour voir la suture. Le médecin lui en apporta un puis laissa les deux garçons tranquilles.

-Waouh ! Je pensais que ce serai pire.

-On ne verra plus grand chose d'ici quelques semaines.

Kise sourit. Puis, il tourna le miroir vers Akashi.

-Dis, tu trouves pas qu'on se ressemble maintenant ?

Akashi regarda son image et la compara sérieusement avec le visage de Kise. Il était vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient les yeux de la même couleur. Leurs visages avaient sensiblement la même forme, Kise avait seulement les cils plus longs. Et ils avaient presque la même coupe de cheveux, les cheveux blonds de Kise étaient plus lisses et aplatis.

Durant ses dernières années de lycée, Akashi avait beaucoup grandit. Il frôlait le mètre quatre vingt désormais, à deux centimètres près, il faisait la taille de Kise.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Je trouve ça drôle.

Akashi sourit. À vrai dire, une idée commençait à germer dans sa tête.

-Tu as peur de ta mère, Ryota ?

-Euh... J'aimerai te dire non. Mais je pense que si, elle me fait peur.

-La mienne aussi. Je me disais... vu qu'on se ressemble beaucoup comme tu viens justement de le souligner... on pourrai échanger nos places.

-Pardon ?

-Oui. Se faire une teinture qui dure quelques heures et vivre la vie de l'autre pour... fuir nos familles.

Kise resta un moment muet. Cette idée était... étrange, excitante, dangereuse, tentante. Kise ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

-De toute façon, ça ne peut pas se faire maintenant, tu es blessé à la tête. La différence se verrai. Alors, tu peux réfléchir le temps de guérir.

-Akashicchi... c'est... tu voudrais que je devienne toi pendant quelques temps ?

-Oui. Disons, deux jours par semaine. Ça te permettrait de t'éloigner de ta mère. Tu sera en sécurité.

-Il y a d'autres moyens de m'éloigner de ma mère... Et vivre avec la tienne et ton père... je suis pas sûr.

-Je t'ai dit que tu avais le temps pour réfléchir, répondit Akashi avec un sourire rassurant.

Akashi se leva du bord du lit.

-Bon, on devrait y aller. Tu vas pas squatter l'hôpital non plus.

Kise était plutôt indécis. Il descendit du lit et se rendit vers l'accueil pour régler les frais. Il sortit ensuite avec Akashi. Il se faisait tard. Akashi avait reçu plusieurs messages de son père qui lui demandait où il était. Le garçon ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre, pour le moment, il était avec Kise et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Pourquoi tu ferai ça ? Demanda Kise sans préciser de quoi il parlait.

-Je le fais pour toi et pour moi.

-Mais... et si ma mère voulait te blesser comme elle l'a fait avec moi ?

-Je sais me défendre.

-Et si ta mère voulait m'empoisonner ?

-Elle est guérie. Elle ne te fera rien. Et puis mon père la surveille. Je t'ai dit que tu avais le temps pour réfléchir. En attendant, sache que ma porte t'est ouverte.

-Ta porte est quand même à trois heures d'ici... grommela Kise.

Cela fit rire Akashi.

Kise avait envie de dire oui. L'idée d'Akashi était farfelue mais elle était bonne. Bon, s'ils étaient découverts... ils auraient quelques problèmes mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécus. Et puis, cela permettra à Kise de se rapprocher d'Akashi.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait la signification de leurs yeux identiques, Kise ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Il sentait son amour pour Aomine s'éteindre un peu plus à chaque seconde et un nouveau grandir chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix d'Akashi ou qu'il le regardait.

Mais Akashi ressentait-il la même chose ? Et si Kise profitait de cette occasion pour mettre le bazars dans le couple d'Akashi ? Non, jamais il ne lui pardonnerai.

Kise raccompagna Akashi à la gare.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi, après ? Demanda le rouge.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

-Tes sœurs n'ont pas un appartement en ville ?

-Si... mais... c'est vraiment petit. Et puis, j'ai envie de leur épargner un peu mes humeurs. Je préfère les tenir à l'écart.

-D'accord. Comme tu veux.

Ils se regardèrent et il y eu un petit moment de gêne avant que le train d'Akashi ne soit annoncé.

-Bon... je vais y aller.

Comme il ne voulait pas partir !

Ne me laisse pas seul.

J'aimerai tellement rester avec toi, rien qu'une nuit...

Ne pars pas.

Akashi sourit puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le quai où attendait son train. Kise sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Mais où étais-tu ? L'invectiva sa mère quand il entra dans la maison.

-J'étais à l'hôpital.

Chieri, la mère de Kise, le disputa pendant un long moment, lui rappelant qu'il devait toujours lui dire où il allait. Elle ne s'excusa pas. Elle faillit même le frapper avec le classeur qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Quand Kise retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea telle une masse sur son lit, il repensa à la proposition d'Akashi. Ce serai bien, effectivement, de vivre sa vie deux jours par semaine. D'un coup, ne plus être Kise Ryota, le mannequin en vogue maltraité par sa mère, orphelin, mais Akashi Seijuro, le redouté, l'absolu ex-capitiane de la génération des miracles, le mec le plus intelligent du Japon avec un famille encore entière bien que bancale.

Kise s'endormit avec les images de ce qu'il imaginait être la vie d'Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

-Où étais-tu, Seijuro ?

-Un ami avait besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.

Son père était énervé. Il s'était surtout inquiété. Cela mettait toujours Akashi mal à l'aise d'imaginer son père se faire un sang d'encre pour lui. Masaomi Akashi semblait être le genre de personne qui se s'inquiète jamais. Et pourtant... quand Akashi était petit, quand il était malade, quand il enchaînait les visites à l'hôpital, Masaomi devait bien se faire du souci.

-Je vous préviendrai la prochaine fois.

-J'espère bien.

Masaomi se détendit. Pour autant, il restait dans un regard un lueur d'inquiétude.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence ?

Ah, il avait tapé juste. Masaomi semblait presque peiné.

-Oui.

Masaomi guida son fils vers le petit salon. Il jouxtait la salle à manger, c'était là qui se trouvait la plupart des trophées qu'Akashi ramenait quand il était plus jeune. Il y avait un grand et confortable canapé, une cheminée, de grandes fenêtres, comme partout dans la maison, et une table basse. Masaomi ferma les portes de la salle et invita son fils à s'asseoir.

-J'ai reçu un appel cet après-midi. Le comité a approuvé le projet de construction d'un siège à Montréal.

Akashi ne dit rien sur le fait que son père travaillait décidément tout le temps. Il se contenta d'écouter.

-J'aurai très certainement besoin de me rendre sur place d'ici quelques semaines. Cela signifie que tu sera seul avec ta mère pendant un temps.

-Pourquoi est-ce à vous d'y aller ?

-Je suis le patron, Seijuro. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois partir.

Akashi n'aimait pas l'idée d'être seul avec sa mère. Surtout alors qu'il venait de proposer à Kise d'échanger leurs identité. Il avait promit que son père sera là pour surveiller Shiori.

-Pour le moment, ce n'est pas fait. Je te préviens juste.

-D'accord, murmura Akashi.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! On peut dire que le tout se met en place. D'un certain point de vue, cette histoire ressemble à Déchiré. Mais heureusement, il y a de nombreuses différences entre elles. Mais le principe du mensonge et de l'amour à sens unique est là.**

**Reviews ?**


	9. D'Or

**Salut ! Nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Bon, il est assez court par contre.**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous allez tous bien.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**D'or**

**6 ans auparavant**

C'était son anniversaire. Son anniversaire et il n'avait aucun cadeau. Sa mère n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour lui. Pas de bougies, pas de gâteau, l'anniversaire le plus triste du monde.

Le soir, Kise, seul dans la chambre, se retenait de tout foutre en l'air. Sa mère ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard, le moindre mot, le moindre sourire alors que Reina et Riya n'avaient fait que le couvrir d'amour quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il se retenait de pleurer, tenant une photo de son père entre ses petites mains. Et s'il avait pu le sauver, la situation serait-être autre ? Si ça avait été Reina ou Riya avec lui, serait-il encore en vie ? Auraient-elle pu faire ce dont il a été incapable ?

_Et si maman avait raison ? Et si c'était de ma faute ?_

Un léger bruit se fit entendre. Kise releva la tête, quittant sa contemplation de la photo et passa rapidement sa manche sur ses yeux.

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et deux têtes blondes apparurent. Reina et Riya. Elles semblaient hésitantes.

-On peut entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle sourirent, un sourire identique au sien, identique à celui qu'avait leur père de son vivant. Sur la pointe des pieds, elles entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit, encadrant leur cadet.

-Tu te sens bien ? Demandât Reina en pointant la photo.

-Oui.

Riya passa un bras autour de son frère et le força lentement à le reposa sur elle.

-On est désolée, tu sais. Maman nous a interdit de fêter ton anniversaire.

-Mais pourquoi... ? Soufflât le cadet.

-On ne sait pas. On ne la comprend plus. Depuis la mort de papa...

-Elle me déteste.

Ça ne servait à rien de nier. Reina et Riya se regardèrent d'un air triste.

-Ryota, nous on sera toujours là. Si maman ne veut plus te montrer qu'elle t'aime, et bien nous, nous le ferrons pour elle ! On sera tes mamans s'il le faut !

-Jamais on ne te laissera seul, Ryota.

De nouvelles larmes envahirent les yeux de Ryota. Des larmes de joie, de soulagement. Ses sœurs seront là pour lui, inépuisable source d'amour.

-Merci.

C'est alors que, Riya sortit de sa poche un petit porte clé en perle représentant un petit crocodile aux écailles rouges et au ventre jaune avec deux perles noires pour faire ses yeux. Ryota écarquilla les yeux. C'était adorable et il n'y avait que ses sœurs pour savoir faire ce genre de créatures avec des perles.

Il les remercia chaleureusement.

Dix jours plus tard, c'était l'anniversaire de leur père décédé. Ce jour-là, Reina et Riya eurent le droit de ne pas aller en cours, mais pas Ryota. Devant cette injustice, les deux sœurs protestèrent longuement.

Elles sortirent en douce de la maison après le repas du midi et se rendirent à l'école de Ryota. Elles parvinrent à convaincre le professeur que Ryota devait se rendre sur la tombe de leur père, que c'était leur mère qui les envoyait chercher le cadet. Le prof se laissa piéger.

La fratrie alla se balader dans la ville, allèrent manger des pâtisserie et jouer au basket dans un petit parc. Les sœurs surent raviver le sourire sur le visage du garçon. Elles le couvrirent d'amour, refoulant leurs propres sentiments. Elles cachèrent leur tristesse en ce jour de deuil et, sous un masque de bonheur, jouèrent leur rôle de pilier.

Le soir, les enfants rentrèrent avec le sourire et ne furent accueillis que par la froideur de leur mère. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la fugue des deux filles mais réprimanda Ryota pour ne pas être allé en cours l'après midi. Le garçon se défendit face à la glace qui enveloppait l'esprit de sa mère, il tenta de la briser mais rien n'y faisait.

Ryota fut privé de dîner et monta dans sa chambre. Dans la soirée, ses sœurs vinrent le voir cinq minutes et cachèrent une réserve de biscuits dans sa chambre.

Puis, ce fut sa mère qui lui rendit visite. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être venue pour s'excuser. Dans ses mains maigres, elle tenait une bague.

-Tu vas la porter désormais, avait-elle dit en la lui donnant.

Ryota la reconnu sans mal pour l'avoir vue à l'annulaire de son père maintes et maintes fois.

-Pourquoi ? C'est l'alliance de papa, je ne peux pas la mettre.

-Tu vas le faire. C'est un ordre. Tu l'as fais disparaître, alors tu vas le remplacer.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Avait-il bien entendu ? Remplacer son père ?

-Tu es folle, maman.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Il sentit à peine la douleur de la claque. Puis la baque que l'on jetait à son visage. Les insultes pleuvirent sur son petit corps.

Remplacer son père... qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Je vais te faire payer sa disparition, Ryota. C'est toi qui me l'a prit. C'était de ta faute si je suis seule.

-Tu... tu n'es pas seule. Il y a Riya, Reina et moi.

Sa mère préféra tourner les talons. Elle s'en alla prestement. Ses talons claquèrent sur les marches, elle s'éloignait. Mais sa menace, sa présence était toujours là. Omniprésente. Ryota savait que cette femme qu'il appelait maman allait lui faire vivre l'enfer. Mais comment pouvait-il lutter ?

* * *

**Voilà, c'était le chapitre spécial Ryota ^^ Je pense que vous devinez que le prochain sera le spécial Seijuro ^^**

**Bisous !**

**Reviews ?**


	10. De Sang

**Salut.**

**Je n'ai pas publié pendant un mois. C'est pour plusieurs raisons et je ne vais pas vous les cacher. Depuis un moment, je ne suis plus du tout motivée à publier. J'écris pour moi, c'est clair. Mais je publie pour vous. Or, depuis un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus de lecteurs. Si plus personne ne me lis sur ce fandom, je ne vais pas m'embêter à continuer à publier. Je parle surtout de publication d'histoires longues (plus de 10 chapitres). Les histoires courtes de quelques chapitres et les OS, pourquoi pas, j'en ais encore en stock.  
**

**J'ai longuement hésité à en parler. Je ne veux pas être une auteure qui réclame ses reviews mais je ne peux pas nier qu'ils sont une preuve que mon travail vous plaît. Or, savoir que ce qu'on fait, on ne le fait pas pour rien, c'est important.**

**Je ne sais pas encore si je vais arrêter la publication de cette histoire. J'hésite fortement. Après tout, on est même pas au tier et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'intéresse plus personne.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**De sang**

**7 ans auparavant**

Akashi avait de la fièvre depuis trois jours. Shiori veillait sur lui le jour et appelait souvent le médecin pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Elle lisait des histoires au petit garçon pendant que celui-ci se reposait, un serviette humide sur le front, enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture, grelottant.

Les domestiques n'avaient pas le droit d'approcher l'enfant quand il était malade, c'était un privilège que Shiori se réservait. Elle pouvait devenir hystérique si elle se rendait compte que quelqu'un l'avait approché durant son absence, même Masaomi.

La fièvre était violente cette fois-ci mais personne ne s'inquiétait hormis Shiori qui voulait absolument aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on examine le petit garçon. Masaomi trouvait le comportement de Shiori bien trop excessif.

-Seijuro n'est pas gravement malade, Shiori, lui disait-il tandis qu'elle veillait sur le garçon qui dormait. Tu n'as pas besoin de le surveiller ainsi.

-Si. Et puis, je n'ai que ça à faire, tu le sais bien.

Masaomi préféra ne pas insister.

La nuit, alors que Masaomi était parvenu à persuader Shiori de dormir dans sa chambre et non avec son fils, celui-ci se réveilla, le corps en sueur et le front brûlant de fièvre.

Il se releva dans son lit et son nez commença à saigner. Puis, ce fut ses gencives, il cracha du sang qui recouvrit la couverture beige.

-MAMAN !

Une domestique, chargée du linge, entendit le garçon crier et vint le voir.

-Oh...

Tellement surprise de voir le garçon ainsi, la bouche et le nez en sang, elle ne sut comment réagir durant quelques secondes. Elle prit une serviette dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre et la mit sur le nez du petit garçon qui pleurait, réclamant sa mère.

Shiori arriva, en chemise de nuit et cria comme une folle sur la domestique qui avait osé approcher son fils malade, comme si c'était de sa faute s'il saignait ainsi.

-Oh, mon petit chéri, ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Alerté par le bruit, Masaomi se leva à son tour et fut lui aussi interloqué par la scène.

-Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital, criait Shiori.

Masaomi demanda à ce qu'on prépare une voiture et la famille quitta la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Masaomi conduisait la voiture tandis que Shiori, à l'arrière, rassurait son fils.

On le prit très vite en charge à l'hôpital. Shiori et Masaomi durent attendre, en pyjama, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, qu'un médecin vienne les voir.

Ils durent attendre plusieurs heures, le temps des examens. Un médecin arriva, souriant et rassurant, vers les deux parents.

-Comment vas-t-il ? demandât expressément la mère.

-Bien. Ses saignements sont calmé mais il a toujours de la fièvre. Elle est du à une infection.

-Une... une infection ?

-Oui. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au dossier médical de votre fils. Madame, vous l'avez emmené très souvent à l'hôpital dernièrement.

-Oui, c'est un enfant fragile vous savez, il est souvent malade. C'est mon devoir de prendre soin de lui.

-Bien sûr. Mais il a été contraint à prendre de nombreux antibiotique, si bien que son corps était plus fragile, c'est la raison de son infection actuelle.

-A-alors, c'est de ma faute s'il est...

-Non, non. Ce n'est qu'un conséquence. Nous avons pris le problème a temps, votre fils ne risque rien. Monsieur ?

-Oui ?

-Puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Masaomi acquiesça. Shiori protesta, souhaitant contribuer à la discussion si celle-ci porte sur son fils.

-Non madame, nous allons parler affaires.

Masaomi parvint à convaincre sa femme et suivit le docteur vers un bureau. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et le docteur prit un air plus grave.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de prendre des pincettes avec vous, alors je vais être clair et franc.

-Allez-y.

-Je suspecte votre femme d'empoisonner votre fils.

Masaomi écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes. Cependant, cette idée était loin d'être absurde, bien au contraire. Lui-même avait déjà pensé la même chose de sa femme.

-Je vous écoutes, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

-Seijuro est votre seul fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que votre femme prend trop à cœur son rôle de mère et tient à tout prix à se rendre intéressante, à prouver qu'elle est une bonne mère et pour cela, elle fait en sorte que Seijuro soit malade pour s'occuper de lui. Ce qui m'a fait penser cela c'est le dossier médical de votre fils. Il n'avait eu aucune maladie avant il y a cinq mois où il en a enchaîné une douzaine. De plus, nous avons fait des analyses sur votre fils et il s'avère qu'il y a des traces d'anticoagulant dans son sang.

-Vous pensez que Shiori a provoqué les saignements ?

-Oui. C'est ce qu'on appelle dans le jargon médical le syndrome de Münchhansen. De nombreux patients se font saigner pour se donner de l'importance ou bien, dans le cas de votre femme, ils font saigner ou empoisonnent d'autres personnes.

Masaomi garda le silence un bon moment. Sa femme qui empoisonnait leur fils... Il était vrai que Seijuro était souvent malades ces derniers temps que que Shiori avait toujours trop prit à cœur son rôle et qu'elle devenait hystérique quand quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'approchait de son fils mais... de là à le mettre ainsi en danger.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? Demandât d'adulte.

-Il faut l'éloigner de Seijuro pour un temps. Shiori doit réaliser par elle-même que ce qu'elle fait est mal. Beaucoup de centre existent pour soigner des personnes atteintes de syndromes proche de celui de votre femme. Je peux vous donner des adresses.

-Je veux bien.

Envoyer Shiori en exil en fait. Mais c'était pour le bien de Seijuro. Il prit d'une main tremblante les papiers que lui imprimait le médecin. Comment en parler à Shiori ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait du mal à son fils, comment la persuader de partir sans qu'elle ne pique une crise ?

Quand Masaomi ressortit du petit bureau, sa femme l'attendait, tapant du pied avec cette expression exaspéré.

-Nous avons l'autorisation d'aller le voir, fit-elle. Je t'attendais. C'est quoi tout ces papiers ?

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Allons voir Seijuro.

Shiori eu un sourire. Comment pouvait-elle cacher sous ce sourire ce qu'elle avait fait ? Masaomi avait certes eu besoin de quelques minutes pour digérer la cruelle vérité que lui avait fait réaliser le médecin, mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Shiori avait empoisonné leur fils sans le moindre état d'âme. Devant lui, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la chambre du petit garçon, elle sautillait comme une jeune fille. Elle était rayonnante. Un démon camouflé sous les plus beaux traits de la Terre.

Seijuro dormait. Shiori s'assit sur le bord du lit. Masaomi aurait voulu lui dire de s'éloigner, de ne pas le toucher, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il allait seulement garder sa femme à l'œil.

Elle caressait son visage avec tendresse. En le voyant ainsi, on ne pourrait pas croire qu'elle avait commit un acte aussi affreux. Masaomi lui-même eu des doutes. Il décida d'entamer la conversation.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Seijuro est souvent malade ces derniers temps ?

-Il a toujours été fragile.

Évidement, faire avouer à sa femme ce qu'elle avait fait ne risquait pas d'être facile. Il allait devoir s'accrocher pour faire ressortir la réalité. Comment continuer ? Parler des anticoagulants ? Glisser une phrasa anodine ? Tout révéler d'un coup ? En parler plus tard ? Après tout, si Shiori se mettait à hurler, elle risquait de réveiller le garçon.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. De quoi avez-vous parlé avec le médecin ?

-D'affaires. Il aimerai que je fasse un ou deux investissements dans son service. Comme Seijuro va très souvent à l'hôpital en ce moment, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de parler avec lui, mentit Masaomi.

Shiori posa un regard sur le petit garçon.

-Si tu n'es pas bien, tu peux rentrer à la maison. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormit après-tout. Moi je reste.

-Si je rentre, tu rentres aussi, Shiori.

-Non. Je veux rester avec Seijuro.

Masaomi fronça les sourcils. Le doute n'était plus permis.

-Tu es trop protectrice avec lui. Laisses-le vivre un peu.

-Je suis sa mère !

Mais une mère devenue nocive. Masaomi se leva.

-Ne cries pas, Shiori. Tu vas le réveiller. Il a besoin de sommeil.

-Cesses de te prendre pour celui qui sait tout. D'ailleurs que sais-tu de Seijuro ? Tu n'as jamais voulu t'occuper de lui. C'est à moi qu'incombe cette responsabilité.

Masaomi ouvrit la bouche, voulant protester. Mais sa femme n'avait pas tout à fait tord. La paternité ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Depuis que Seijuro était bébé, qu'avait-il fait pour lui ? Il n'avait pas partagé beaucoup de moments avec lui, même quand c'était son anniversaire, Masaomi ne passait que quelques heures à ses côtés puis retournait travailler.

Masaomi parvint à convaincre Shiori de rentrer avec lui. Dans la voiture régnait un silence de mort. Dans la maison aussi quand ils rentrèrent. Tous deux épuisés par leur nuit blanche, ils allèrent se coucher.

Masaomi dormit trois petites heures puis, trop angoissé et énervé contre le diagnostique du médecin, il se leva et décida d'interroger les domestiques de la maison. Il voulait savoir si quelqu'un d'autre que Shiori avait pu empoisonner Seijuro.

Malheureusement, le résultats était sans appel.

Seijuro était tombé malade le mardi soir, peu de temps après son goûter. Or c'était toujours Shiori qui le préparait. Toujours.

Cette conclusion fit froid dans le dos de Masaomi.

Quand Shiori se réveilla, Masaomi était en train de retourner toute la cuisine à la recherche des anti-coagulant que Shiori avait utilisé. La jeune femme était interloquée en voyant son mari dans cet état. Il n'était même pas coiffé et avait quelques airs de savant fou.

-Masaomi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'adulte se retourna et vit sa femme. Elle était en chemise de nuit et avait tressé ses longs cheveux rouges.

-Je cherche des anti-coagulant. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il en avait retrouvé dans le sang de Seijuro.

-Comment ? On l'aurai...

-Oui.

-C'est une domestique ?

-Je les ais toutes interrogée. Plusieurs fois.

Masaomi posa ses yeux brisés sur sa femme. Elle semblait avoir déjà compris ce qu'il allait dire.

-Il n'y a que toi, Shiori, qui aurait pu faire ça.

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Moi, faire du mal à mon fils ?

Masaomi soupira. Il s'approcha de sa femme qui eu le réflexe de reculer.

-Ta mauvaise foi est affligeante, ma femme.

Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dépassant de vingt bons centimètres.

-S'il te plaît, Shiori. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait. Ne me mens pas. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Shiori bégaya une réponse puis baissa la tête.

Elle pleura. Masaomi avait envie de la réconforter, mais il ne voulait pas la prendre dans ses bras et lui mentir en disant que tout allait s'arranger. C'était faux. Il ne voulait pas être le mari qui réconforte sa femme comme si ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas grave. C'était tout l'inverse. Il allait devoir la séparer de son fils.

Et lui, il allait devoir prendre soin de Seijuro.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, j'espère !**


	11. Ce n'est rien

**Salut !**

**J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas mis sur mon trumblr le dessin d'illustration de cette fiction. L'erreur est réparée : le dessin est publié. Le lien de mon blog est sur mon profil.**

**Concernant ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois... je vais voir chapitre par chapitre. Ça m'a fait du bien de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui me lisent. Mais est-ce que ça durera jusqu'à la fin ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas vous lasser ? Je sais pas.**

**Ruben : Merci. Ça m'a fait un bien fou de voir ton review ! A vrai dire, pousser mon "coup de gueule" il y a deux semaines m'a fait du bien. J'avais besoin de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis plusieurs mois et constater qu'il y a encore des gens pour me lire, ça m'a remonté le moral. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

**Sakurachan-gemini : Merci pour ce retour ^^ Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Ce n'est rien**

Shiori jouait du piano depuis trois heures. Elle jouait bien, ce n'était pas le problème. C'était seulement qu'elle interprétait le même morceau depuis trois heures. Akashi ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, il supposait qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Mais tout de même ! Trois heures !

Pour se concentrer et travailler, ce n'était pas vraiment pratique. De la chambre d'Akashi, on n'entendait pas beaucoup le piano mais c'était suffisant pour troubler son travail. Cela dit, le garçon n'osa pas aller lui demander d'arrêter ou de changer de morceau. Elle avait le droit de jouer.

Deux semaines et demie qu'elle était revenue. Il ne s'était rien passé. À certains moments, Akashi avait l'impression de retrouver sa mère et à d'autres, quand il voyait son regard vide, il voyait en elle la femme qui l'avait rendu malade.

Masaomi rassurait son fils dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cela dit, l'adulte semblait parfois sur une autre planète. Il était bizarre depuis que Shiori était revenue. Enfin, non, c'était plutôt qu'on avait l'impression qu'il revivait son coup de foudre pour sa femme.

Akashi se demandait, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, si son père serait vraiment dans son camp. L'idée qu'il prenne la défense de Shiori lui faisait peur.

Le garçon soupira et s'enfonça dans la chaise de son bureau. Il joua avec son stylo quelques temps avant de le délaisser pour faire tourner la toupie qui traînait sur son bureau. Lasse, il retourna plusieurs fois son sablier.

Il s'ennuyait.

Quand son portable vibra, Akashi se jeta presque dessus dans l'espoir d'avoir de la distraction. Il vit que c'était Kise qui l'appelait. Tiens donc... que voulait-il ? Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé depuis une semaine, Akashi avait seulement prit une fois des nouvelles de sa blessure et avait reçu une photo de la plaie. Elle cicatrisait très bien. Cependant, Kise se plaignait car temps qu'il était blessé, il ne pouvait plus travailler à l'agence de mannequinat.

-Allô ?

-Akashicchi... je sais pas quoi faire !

Le garçon soupira et se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'affaler dans son lit.

-Racontes. C'est encore ta mère ?

-Non. C'est Aominecchi. Il veut venir me voir à Yokohama. Mais... je veux pas qu'il rencontre ma mère. J'ai peur qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de déplacé. Elle ne sait même pas que je suis homosexuel ! Aominecchi ne comprendrait pas. Pour lui... Il remettrait ma mère à sa place et elle se vengerai sur moi plus tard. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Tu ne peux pas lui donner rendez-vous autre part ?

-Non... euh... c'est à dire qu'Aominecchi... non, ce n'est pas possible.

-D'accord.

Akashi avait malheureusement une petite idée de ce qu'Aomine planifiait. Il voulait sûrement avoir un lit à disposition. Une image assez explicite se créa dans son cerveau et Akashi la chassa au plus vite.

-Alors ?

-Alors... dis-lui de ne pas venir. Raconte que ta mère est malade. Une maladie contagieuse bien sûr. Aomine a eu la varicelle quand il était petit ?

-Euh... j'en sais rien moi !

-Si tu dis que ta mère a la varicelle, il te fuira comme la peste.

Akashi disait cela par pure jalousie. Il aurait pu suggérer à Kise de prendre une chambre d'hôtel ou d'inviter Aomine chez ses sœurs. Il y avait avait des options si Aomine voulait qu'ils soient dans un endroit où on ne pourra pas venir les déranger.

-Je ne sais pas... mais tu as sans doute raison. Oui, c'est mieux qu'il ne vienne pas.

La voix de Kise devint plus assurée alors qu'il répétait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Puis, il raccrocha après s'être excusé auprès d'Akashi de l'avoir dérangé.

* * *

Les sœurs de Kise étaient de retour à la maison pour quelques jours. Chieri était mielleuse avec ses filles alors qu'elle était odieuse avec son fils. Pour les trois enfants, c'était difficile à supporter.

Riya était la plus âgée des enfants Kise. Elle avait quatre ans de plus que Kise. Reina n'en avait que deux. Les deux filles se ressemblaient beaucoup et partageait beaucoup de traits avec leur mère. Kise, lui, était presque le portrait craché de son père. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, bien évidement.

Les trois enfants montèrent dans la chambre de Kise. Les sœurs l'interrogèrent bien évidement à propos de sa blessure. Elles étaient inquiètes.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas quand elle te fait du mal ?

-Riya a raison, on doit savoir.

-Ça changera quoi ? Vous n'êtes plus à la maison. Et ça m'étonnerai que maman arrête juste parce que vous lui demandez gentiment.

-C'est pas ce qu'on a dit. On veut seulement que tu te confies à nous.

Kise baissa la tête.

-J'ai rien à vous dire, je peux gérer.

Elles soupirèrent de concert.

Kise ne voulait pas qu'elles souffrent. Il préférait qu'elles soient dans le camp où rien ne pourra leur arriver. Chieri pourrait décider du jour au lendemain de punir ses filles parce qu'elles aident leur frère.

-Tu as tord de cracher sur l'aide qu'on pourrait t'apporter.

-Je suis désolé, les filles.

Elles sourirent et prirent leur frère dans leurs bras.

Quelques jours plus tard, Riya et Reina quittèrent la maison. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, Kise ressentit un grand vide en lui et un sentiment d'oppression qu'il détestait. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna vivement.

Sa mère le frappa avec une poêle sur le dessus de la tête. Kise tomba sur les fesses et se protégea la tête.

Chieri le regarda, poêle en main. Elle semblait étrangement à bout de souffle.

Plus le temps passait, plus le cas de sa mère s'empirait. Elle était de plus en plus terrible.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kise avec les yeux larmoyants.

-Tu ne porte pas l'alliance. Je t'ai dit de l'avoir tous les jours.

Kise regarda sa main. Effectivement, il ne la portait pas. Cette anneau n'était pas fait pour aller sur sa main, il avait les doigts trop fins. Kise craignait toujours de la perdre.

-Ton père l'avait chaque jours ! Tu _es _ton père maintenant. Tu le remplace. Ne pas porter l'alliance... c'est comme si tu m'étais infidèle !

Kise recula. Il se releva et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit précipitamment et sortit en trombe de la maison. Il couru plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à être assez loin de son quartier. Il trouva un banc, s'affala et pleura.

* * *

-Akashi-san ?

Le garçon ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. La servante s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

-Un garçon souhaite vous voir.

-A-t-il donné son nom ?

-Bien sûr. Il dit s'appeler Kise Ryota et être un ami à vous.

Akashi sourit.

-Dîtes-lui que j'arrive toute de suite.

La servante acquiesça et descendit. Akashi ferma la porte de sa chambre après avoir rangé les quelques affaires qui traînaient. Il rejoignit Kise qui attendait dans l'entrée, à la fois mal à l'aise et impressionné par la demeure des Akashi.

-Bonjour, Ryota. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Akashi parlait d'un ton léger mais il savait parfaitement que si Kise était venu sans le prévenir, c'était qu'il y avait une urgence.

Shiori regardait discrètement depuis le haut des escaliers. Elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon blond. Il semblait proche de son Seijuro. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Le pas léger, elle descendit rejoindre son fils. Elle se plaça juste à côté de lui. La différence de taille entre eux était comique.

-Bonjour.

Elle tendit la main vers Kise. Il la serra et sourit.

-Bonjour. Je suis Kise Ryota, un ami de collège d'Akashicchi.

Shiori tiqua à ce surnom mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Vous voulez que je vous fasse tu thé, les garçons ?

-Non merci, mère. Il n'est pas l'heure.

Kise sourit, gêné. Il suivit docilement Akashi quand celui-ci monta dans sa chambre. Le garçon verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et regarda intensément Kise.

-Racontes-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ta fait ?

-Je suis désolé d'être arrivé à l'improviste... j'étais tellement mal...

-J'ai dit que ma porte était toujours ouverte, Ryota, le rassura Akashi.

Il s'assit sur son canapé et invita Kise à faire de même.

Kise replia ses jambes contre lui. Il semblait au bord des larmes.

-Il faut qu'on fasse cet échange, tu as raison. Je ne peux plus la supporter.

-Comme tu veux.

Kise massa sa tête douloureuse. Il sentait déjà la bosse. Akashi haussa un sourcil.

-Ta tête ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher de la glace ?

-Je... euh... oui.

Akashi sourit et quitta la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un boîte de biscuits et de la glace dans un sac plastique. Kise se sentit presque tout de suite mieux. Il savoura les biscuit bien moelleux d'Akashi et le frais sur sa tête qui soulageait sa douleur.

-Elle m'a frappé avec une poêle parce que je ne porte pas l'alliance de mon père. J'ai juste peur de la perdre, elle est trop grande.

-On pourrai faire faire une copie de la bague qui soit à ta taille.

Kise semblait perplexe.

-Oui... Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Akashi sourit.

-Je suis là pour ça.

Cela fit sourire le garçon blond. Il se détendit.

-Ma plaie est guérie. On ne voit plus rien.

-Plus aucune trace ?

-Non.

-Parfait. Je m'occuperai de la teinture et aussi de la fausse alliance. On va tout planifier et ça va bien se passer.

-Et si ma mère t'agresse ?

-Je sais me défendre, tu sais.

Kise essuya ses yeux. Il se sentait soulagé.

-J'ai une idée : demain tu vas venir avec moi à Rakuzan. Je vais te faire passer pour un nouvel élève qui voudrait visiter le lycée.

-Le directeur sera d'accord ?

Akashi haussa les épaules.

-J'ai quasiment autant d'autorité que lui. Et puis, le directeur n'osera jamais me reprocher quelque chose. Il me lèche les pieds.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis le fils unique de Masaomi Akashi. Il a peur des représailles. Mon père pourrai le faire virer d'un simple claquement de doigt ou bien racheter le terrain du lycée pour le faire raser.

Kise était impressionné.

-Demain, j'essaierai de provoquer presque toutes les situations pour que tu vois comment je fais. Mais ma vie n'a rien de compliqué, surtout au lycée. Je suis délégué de classe, président du conseil des élèves et capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Je suis le roi du lycée. Quand tu sera dans ma peau, tu n'aura rien à craindre, Ryota. Personne ne pourra te faire de mal ou contester des actes. Et mes amis sont très gentils, aucun problème avec eux. Et s'ils venaient à comprendre, je sais qu'ils garderont le secret.

-J'aimerai bien avoir ton assurance...

-Peut-être que mon assurance déteindra sur toi.

-Ah, ce serai bien... Mais tu arrivera à jouer mon rôle ? À accepter que Kasamatsu-sempai te piétine, qu'on te parle familièrement, d'être parfois le sujet des blagues, d'être mannequin et tout ce qui va avec, à savoir montrer ton corps, de t'excuser, d'être maladroit ?

-Je m'y ferai.

Il se faisait tard. Ce soir-là, Masaomi rentra très tard de son travail, les deux garçons et Shiori avaient déjà mangés.

Akashi invita Kise à dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Elle se trouvait au fond du couloir de l'étage où était la chambre du rouge. Comme ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille, Akashi prêta à Kise un de ses pyjamas.

-Merci. Bonne nuit, Akashicchi.

-Ce n'est rien. Bonne nuit, Ryota.

* * *

**11ème chapitre. Nous sommes au tiers de cette fanfic. La semaine prochaine je publierai sûrement un OS, soit sur KNB, soit sur MHA.**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
